OTP Challenge Hinny ( Harry x Ginny)
by Camexfiction
Summary: Un petit challenge de 30 jours sur mon couple préféré. Se passe à différents moments de leur vie avec des registres variés fluff, angst mais une constante, c'est du 100% Hinny !
1. Jour 1:Holding Hands (se tenir la main)

_Salut à tous ! Je suis en train de relire les HP et j'ai eu envie de faire ce challenge OTP sur mon couple préféré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve dans les reviews ^^_

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement( pour moi) je ne possède pas l'univers ni les personnage , merci JKR

 **Jour 1 :** Holdings Hands (se tenir la main)

Assise à la table des Gryffondors, Ginny venait de finir ses œufs brouillés. En face d'elle son frère, Ron, engloutissait des tartines à une rapidité impressionnante. Il avait l'air de s'être donné comme but de manger le plus et le plus salement possible. A sa droite Hermione, qui le regardait d'un air dégouté lisait la Gazette du Sorcier en finissant ses céréales. De temps e, temps elle s'interrompait pour faire part à ses amis d'une nouvelle intéressant mais malheureusement souvent inquiétante. La jeune fille avala son reste de jus de citrouille et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre derrière la table des professeurs. En cet fin de printemps, le temps était plutôt dégagé et les rayons du soleil, qui léchaient les vitres, annonçaient des températures plus qu'agréables.

« Un temps parfait pour voler » pensa-t-elle.

Son premier cours ne commençait que dans une heure, et depuis la fin de la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons, les entraînements lui manquaient.

« Bon je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par les grognements de Ron, qui essayait de parler la bouche pleine et par un signe de tête d'Hermione, toujours plongée dans son journal. Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait elle eut la surprise de sentir une main se glisser dans la sienne. Harry qui mangeait tranquillement à sa droite venait de se lever et d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Ce geste naturel, presque nonchalant, fit rosir la jeune fille alors qu'elle posait des yeux interrogateurs sur son petit-ami.

-Je t'accompagne, déclara-t-il simplement. Il fait un temps parfait pour voler, ajouta le jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire complice.

-Comment ? Lui demanda-t-elle abasourdie, pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient de la table.

-Je t'ai vu regarder par la fenêtre, lui avoua-t-Harry en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. »

Ginny lui sourit, ravie qu'ils se comprennent si facilement. Tout semblait si simple avec lui. La main d'Harry dans la sienne alors qu'ils traversaient la Grande Salle, lui rappelait leur nouvelle proximité et déjà elle avait l'impression de flotter. Ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour la jeune fille, elle savait qu'après les journaux et l'attention dont il était le centre, Harry n'aimait pas étaler sa vie privée. Elle aurait compris qu'il veuille être discret mais il n'avait jamais formulé cette demande. Si bien sûr ils ne se livraient pas à de grandes démonstrations publiques, leurs mains se joignaient souvent, signe discret et muet de l'amour qui les unissait. Ginny appréciait particulièrement ces contacts prolongés, rappels qu'Harry était bien avec elle après toutes ces années. Ce dernier, souvent initiateur du contact, aimait sentir la présence de sa petite-amie à ses côtés. C'était comme si sa grande main, travaillée par le Quidditch, avait été faite pour accueillir la petite main toute aussi calleuse et familière de Ginny.


	2. Jour 2: Cuddling Somewhere (câlins)

_Coucou, voilà comme promis le deuxième OS de ce challenge de 30 jours ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

 **Rainbow Girl** : _Merci pour ta review ! Je suis particulièrement fière d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier le Hinny ^^_

 **Disclaimer** : Encore une fois je ne possède que cette histoire.

 **Jour 2** : Cuddling somewhere (Se faire des câlins)

Le parc était vite devenu un refuge pour Harry et Ginny. Un coin de calme et de tranquillité à l'écart de l'effervescence de la Grande Salle ou de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. À l'écart aussi des regards et des chuchotements qui les suivaient partout où ils allaient. La plupart des élèves ne se privaient pas de les dévisager mais peu osaient les prendre en filature. Ainsi, cachés à l'ombre d'un arbre près du lac, ils pouvaient oublier la réalité inquiétante du monde actuel et s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Cette semaine, à cause des BUSE de Ginny qui approchaient, ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se retrouver vraiment seuls, alors quand la jeune fille épuisée avait déclaré vouloir faire une pause, ils s'étaient naturellement dirigés vers leur petite bulle de calme.

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi apportait une chaleur agréable, ni trop étouffante ni trop lointaine, une chaleur douce et enveloppante, presque une invitation à la procrastination. Assis à même le sol, Harry le visage levé vers le ciel profitait avec plaisir des rayons du soleil tout en jouant avec les cheveux de Ginny. La jeune fille s'était allongée sur l'herbe, la tête confortablement installée sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Au début ils avaient essayé de faire la conversation mais la chaleur enveloppante et la fatigue les avaient vite rattrapés, surtout Ginny, et maintenant ils profitaient en silence de ce moment de douceur commun.

Harry baissa les yeux un instant pour observer sa petite-amie. Les rayons de soleil qui l'enveloppaient faisaient ressortir le roux de ses cheveux et de ses tâches de rousseur et une aura flamboyante se dégageait d'elle. Ses paupières closes l'empêchaient de contempler le regard noisette déterminé qu'il aimait tant, mais il n'avait aucun mal à le visualiser. Là, somnolente, naturelle et apaisée, il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Tout en dévorant du regard la jeune fille magnifique qui semblait s'être endormi sur ses genoux, Harry se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Parfois dans des moments comme celui-ci il avait du mal à croire en la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Ginny à ses côtés. Le jeune homme se demandait même s'il n'avait pas tout simplement avalé un chaudron de Felix felicis ou s'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de rêver. Le petit grognement que la jeune sorcière rousse poussa dans son sommeil le ramena à la réalité. Avec un sourire tendre Harry déposa un baiser sur son front, si c'était un rêve il changeait de ses cauchemars habituels et pour une fois, il n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir.

Réveillée par les mouvements de son petit-amie, la jeune fille s'étira doucement et bailla un grand coup avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard endormi croisa celui de Harry qui lui sourit avant de se pencher lentement pour l'embrasser.

« J'adore me réveiller comme ça, déclara-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Une petite demi-heure je pense, lui répondit le jeune sorcier. Le repas va bientôt être servi.

-Dans ce cas on ferait peut-être mieux de retourner au château, grimaça Ginny en se redressant, c'est dommage tu fais vraiment un oreiller très confortable !

-Suffisamment confortable pour que tu te mettes à ronfler, la taquina-t-il en se levant.

-Hé ! Je ne ronfle pas ! »

Et, en continuant leurs chamailleries ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, le cœur et l'esprit allégés par ce moment de complicité qu'ils avaient pu partager dans les bas l'un de l'autre, à l'abris dans leur bulle.


	3. Jour 3: Gaming together (jouer ensemble)

_Bonjour à tous je ne sais pas vraiment si cet OS va sortir le bon jour puisque je fête mon anniversaire ^^ Bref j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, des bisous. Pour une celui, petite difficulté, l'intitulé du challenge « Gaming/Watching a movie together » ne s'adapte pas vraiment à l'univers des sorciers, ils ne jouent donc pas aux jeux vidéo mais à des jeux de société._

 _ **(Bon je l'ai déjà deux fois donc ça va plus besoin de disclaimer x))**_

 **Rainbow Girl:** encore merci ! Je fais ce que je peux pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop OOC.

 **Jour 3 :** Gaming together (jouer à des jeux ensembles)

« Mais elles n'explosent pas ? Demanda Ginny perplexe.

-Elles parlent au moins ? Leur bouche a l'air figée, ajouta Ron en grimaçant.

-Euh non, ni l'un ni l'autre répondit Harry en jetant un regard amusé à Hermione.

Cela faisait presque 10 minutes que les deux Weasley regardaient le jeu de 52 cartes qu'Harry avait posé devant eux. Après une énième partie de bataille explosive qui lui avait couté un morceau de sourcil et une autre défaite aux échecs version sorcier, le jeune homme avait décider d'introduire ses amis aux jeux moldus. Hermione avait fourni le paquet de carte et ils attendaient maintenant que les Weasley aient fini de l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures pour pouvoir jouer.

-Ils ne bougent même pas ? Ajouta Ron en soulevant une carte suspicieusement.

-Elles changent de place ? C'est un jeu de rapidité ? Repris Ginny en approchant deux reines de ses yeux.

-C'est un simple paquet de carte, les coupa Hermione, on s'en sert pour jouer mais elles ne servent à rien, on se sert juste des symboles.

\- Elles sont moins impressionnantes que les vôtres mais on peut jouer à des dizaines de jeu avec, on peut même faire des tours de magies, expliqua Harry en souriant.

-Les moldus ont des objets magiques ? S'étonna Ron qui comprenait de moins en moins.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec de la vraie magie, ce sont des tours, pour deviner des cartes ce genre de choses, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard dépité, ce jeu moldu n'avait décidément pas l'air très excitant. Ginny jeta à coup d'œil à Harry, il avait l'air plutôt amusé par la situation comme en témoignait le petit sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la conversation. L'éclat qu'elle aperçut dans ses yeux vert (crapaud) acheva de la convaincre de donner une chance aux cartes Moldus, parce que depuis la mort de Sirius cet éclat avait presque entièrement disparu des yeux d'Harry. Et avec ce qui se préparait dehors toute occasion de le voir comme ça, heureux et détendu, était bonne à prendre.

-Bon vous nous apprenez les règles ! Déclara-t-elle à la grande surprise de son frère qui la regardait comme si elle venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

-Il existe énormément de jeux de cartes, répondit Hermione tout sourire, on pourrait commencer par quelque chose de simple, une bataille.

Harry et Hermione passèrent le reste de leur après-midi à apprendre des jeux de cartes aux deux Weasley. Ron qui avait accepté de jouer à contre-cœur finit par admettre que certains jeux étaient plutôt sympathiques même s'ils ne valaient pas une bonne bataille explosive. Ginny, elle, apprécia particulièrement le Président, ayant gagné trois des quatre parties qu'ils avaient faites. Détrônée par Harry, elle se vengea en prenant bien soin de lui faire passer le Pouilleux dès qu'elle l'avait pendant le jeu suivant.

Après une tentative de triche de Ron qui avait essayé de transformer un deux de pique en deux de cœur, Hermione déclara qu'il était temps d'arrêter et rangea les cartes dans leur paquet. En voyant le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté son petit-ami Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser que les choses simples étaient parfois les plus efficaces.


	4. Jour 4: Date ( un rendez-vous)

_Salut à tous et à toutes, contente de voir que ce « recueil » vous plaît toujours. Merci à ceux qui ont commencés à suivre l'histoire ou à la mettre en favori ! Excusez le retard, la prépa ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps, je vais essayer de poster au moins tous les deux jours mais je ne peux rien promettre. Je dois aussi avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration pour le défi du jour. Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

 **AmiralJO :** Merci ! C'est vrai que dis comme ça… non ça reste de la triche xD Mais c'est mignon de défendre Ron !

 **Rainbow Girl :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Rien de mieux qu'un instant entre amis et encore merci !

 **Jour 4 :** Date (Un rendez-vous)

« Ils m'ont sélectionné ! Cria Ginny en courant vers Harry.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour réceptionner sa petite-amie tremblante de joie. Elle portait encore sa tenue de Quidditch qui était couverte de boue et ses cheveux s'échappaient par poignées de sa queue de cheval, mais elle rayonnait.

-Je vais être une Harpie ! Ils m'ont sélectionné, je suis leur nouvelle Poursuiveuse ! Continua-t-elle en se détachant de son petit-ami pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme replaça une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille et l'observa un instant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse et si fière, elle avait enfin quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, qu'elle ne devait qu'à elle et sachant combien cela comptait pour elle, lui-même n'avait jamais été aussi fier qu'en cet instant.

-C'est merveilleux Ginny, je suis tellement fier de toi, répondit-il en souriant.

Son sourire à elle semblait ne plus pouvoir se détacher de ses lèvres, même quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à le croire, murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du coup de Harry.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses tu es une jeune femme, forte et talentueuse, moi je n'ai aucun mal à y croire. D'ailleurs pour fêter ça je t'invite, déclara-t-il en l'enlaçant.

-Je vais devoir me changer d'abord, accepta la jeune femme, je ne suis pas présentable.

-Tu ne sens pas très bon non plus, la taquina Harry en évitant le coup qu'elle tenta de lui donner à épaule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris une bonne douche et avoir enfilée une robe propre, Ginny rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait toujours.

-Alors, où allons-nous ? l'interrogea-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

-Où tu veux, c'est ta soirée, lui répondit le jeune homme tout sourire.

-Hermione m'a conseillé un restaurant très sympa sur le chemin de Traverse, déclara la jeune sorcière rousse après quelques secondes de réflexions, Le Alohomora, il est presque toujours ouvert.

Harry approuva et le couple transplana pour arriver sur la fameuse allée sorcière. Après quelques minutes de marche ils trouvèrent le restaurant et s'installèrent à une petite table près de la fenêtre. Harry était en train de consulter le menu quand il entendit des gloussements derrière lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule et aperçu deux jeunes filles qui le pointaient du doigt, surexcitées. Il soupira et se replongea sans la carte, il lui arrivait souvent de se faire reconnaître et il n'y avait jamais pris goût surtout en présence de ses amis.

-Et bien on dirait que tu as du succès, se moqua Ginny qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

-Oui, mais elles n'ont pas de chance je ne suis intéressé que par les joueuses de Quidditch professionnelles, répondit-il d'un ton malicieux.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un cri stridant retenti, suivit par plusieurs flashs qui les aveuglèrent.

-Oh je n'arrive pas à y croire on tient le scoop de l'année, Harry Potter au restaurant en bonne compagnie ! Cria une jeune femme brune.

Elle s'avança d'un pas sautillant et empressé vers la table du jeune couple qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Je m'appelle Lila, journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo, se présenta-t-elle rapidement. Alors Harry vous avez enfin trouvé l'amour ? Très jolie si je peux me permettre ! Mais tient, ça ne serait pas la sœur de votre meilleur ami Ron ? Oh c'est encore plus croustillant. Jake continue de prendre des photos, elles vont valoir de l'or. Alors…

Perdu sous le flot de paroles de la journaliste Harry reprit enfin ses esprits et lança un regard effaré à Ginny. Cette dernière compris immédiatement et d'un même bond ils se levèrent, bousculèrent la gratte-papier et le photographe qui fit tomber son appareil, avant de sortir en trombe du restaurant. Une fois à l'extérieur ils se mirent à courir de plus belle en entendant la voix stridente de la jeune femme, slalomant entre les passants abasourdis. Après quelques détours ils parvinrent enfin à semer la furie et ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Elle voulait vraiment son interview celle-là, souffla Ginny, vraiment aucun respect.

-La prochaine je porterai ma cape d'invisibilité, bougonna Harry.

-Ah non ! Après je parle toute seule et je passe pour une folle, s'exclama la jeune femme, je préfère courir !

-Je suis désolé, il va être trop tard pour aller dîner maintenant, s'excusa son compagnon, dépité, si elle ne m'avait pas reconnu nous serions toujours au chaud dans le restaurant.

-Ne t'excuse pas Harry ça n'est pas de ta faute, et puis ça nous fera une anecdote, lui répondit-elle en posant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue droite.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent ils explosèrent de rire, réalisant enfin le ridicule de la situation.

-Je crois qu'on a terrorisé une vieille dame, hoqueta Ginny en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-C'est compréhensible, je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite, répondit Harry en étouffant son rire.

-Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle après avoir retrouvé son calme, je préfère largement m'enfuir d'un restaurant à tes côtés que de passer la soirée auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

Touché le jeune homme se pencha et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai quand même faim moi, s'exclama-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

En riant, Harry passa son bras autour la taille de Ginny et ils déambulèrent à la recherche d'un endroit où manger. Ils finir par trouver un petit étal de nourriture à emporter et s'assirent ensuite sur un banc pour manger leur repas tout en discutant et en riant. Main dans la main ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez Florian Fortarôme, où ils se partagèrent une glace imposante aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead. Cette soirée avait beau avoir pris une tournure imprévue, ils passèrent un excellent moment, célébrant comme il se doit le nouveau poste de Ginny.


	5. Jour 5: Kissing (S'embrasser)

_Hello, j'espère que ça va toujours ! Aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre post-Poudlard mais il n'y a pas vraiment de chronologie. Dans celui-là j'ai un peu joué avec les nerfs d'un de nos deux protagonistes. Comme d'habitude si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews._

 **Rainbow Girl :** Imaginer cette scène me faisait déjà rire, mais la comparaison avec « Rambo » est encore plus drôle !

 **Jour 5 :** Kissing (S'embrasser)

Un baiser. Quand Harry partait avant que Ginny se lève, il lui donnait un baiser en guise d'en revoir. Une simple pression de ses lèvres contre la tempe droite de la jeune femme, accompagnée d'un « à ce soir » murmuré à son oreille, comme une promesse de retrouvailles. Jusqu'à ce jour Harry avait toujours tenu cette promesse tacite.

Ginny était au beau milieu d'un entraînement quand la directrice des Harpies lui demanda de la rejoindre en agitant les bras en sa direction. Intriguée, la jeune femme quitta ses collègues et se posa à côté de la femme d'âge moyen qui l'avait interpellé.

« Il y a un problème Alana ? Lui demanda-t-elle en descendant de son balai.

-Allons dans mon bureau, lui répondit la directrice avec un sourire compatissant.

Le trajet jusqu'au dit-bureau parut interminable à Ginny. Dès qu'elle avait été appelée elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter, ce genre d'interventions étant très rare, mais quand Alana avait proposé d'aller dans son bureau, la joueuse avait commencé à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Chaque seconde, chaque pas, augmentait son angoisse et elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre tout en passant en revue les membres de sa famille ainsi que ce qui aurait pu leur arriver. Un part d'elle, la plus raisonnable, tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle extrapolait sûrement, qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'un problème administratif et qu'il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter temps qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. La jeune femme avait presque réussi à s'en convaincre quand Alana la fit entrer dans son bureau.

-Assieds-toi, lui dit-elle simplement en prenant place derrière la table.

Ginny obéit, fébrile, d'un côté elle redoutait ce que la galloise avait à lui dire et de l'autre elle ne supportait l'incertitude qui la dévorait.

-Ta mère vient d'appeler, commença Alana d'une voix douce, Harry vient d'être transporté à Ste Mangouste. Sa mission a mal tourné et les Aurors se sont retrouvés encerclés et en sous-nombre. Je suis désolée.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand elle avait entendu le prénom de Harry elle s'était immédiatement raidit sur sa chaise. Elle savait que son métier était dangereux et que ce genre d'accident pouvait arriver. Il s'était d'ailleurs déjà blessé mais jamais rien de bien grave. Avec le temps, le voyant toujours rentrer le soir, les inquiétudes de Ginny s'étaient calmées mais à cet instant c'est comme si elles n'avaient jamais disparu. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, et alors que des images atroces défilaient dans sa tête, elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Alana, soucieuse, ne dit rien et attendit que sa joueuse soit prête à s'exprimer, tout en la couvant d'un regard désolé.

-Je… il faut que j'y ailles ! S'exclama Ginny en reprenant ses esprits et en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Bien sûr, ta mère t'attend là-bas et d'après ce que j'ai compris elle n'a pas l'intention de s'en aller, tu peux utiliser ma cheminée elle est reliée au réseau, l'informa la directrice en se levant à son tour. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour l'entraînement et tiens nous au courant quand tu auras des nouvelles. Je suis sûre que ça ira », ajouta-t-elle en serrant l'épaule de Ginny affectueusement.

La jeune femme la remercia du bout des lèvres et se rua vers la cheminée. Elle jeta une grosse poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu et se hâta de s'installer dans les flammes tout en annonçant sa destination. À peine arrivée à destination, Ginny sauta hors de l'âtre, et bien qu'encore un peu désorientée par le voyage elle se mit à chercher l'accueil. Elle avait besoin de voir Harry. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle soit sûre qu'il aille bien. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas encore, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle se souvenait du déchirement qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois quand Hagrid était arrivé avec le corps de Harry au pied du château. Elle ne pouvait pas revivre cette douleur, cette sensation de vide qui l'avait saisie, elle avait déjà perdu trop de gens.

Enveloppée dans une sorte brouillard, Ginny trouva enfin l'accueil et réussit, sans savoir comment, à demander le numéro de chambre d'Harry à la sorcière du comptoir. Elle se dirigea vers la direction indiquée, toujours comme dans un rêve, obtenant la confirmation qu'elle était au bon endroit en voyant sa mère devant la porte.

Molly qui jusque là faisait les cent pas s'arrêta net en apercevant sa fille et se rua vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte familière, permit à Ginny de reprendre ses esprits et la tranquillisa juste assez pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau formuler des pensées et des phrases cohérentes.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère en se détachant de son épaule.

-Pas encore, répondit Molly en passant sa main sur le visage de sa fille, il était inconscient quand ils l'ont amené, le guérisseur est encore avec lui.

Devant ces nouvelles peu rassurantes, Ginny sentit la panique s'insinuer en elle avec plus de force encore qu'auparavant. Molly, voyant sa détresse, l'obligea à s'asseoir, et tenta de la rassurer tout en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Il a survécut à pire que ça chérie, ça va aller, il est fort, il va se battre, lui affirma-t-elle. Tu es toute pâle, tu devrais peut-être aller manger quelque chose, Ron est au salon de thé.

Ginny refusa cette proposition en bloc, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de louper les guérisseurs et d'avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. Malgré l'insistance de sa mère elle refusa de bouger, et cette dernière vaincue s'assit à côté de sa fille. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme portant une robe verte avec l'insigne de l'hôpital. Les deux Weasley se mirent debout alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

-Vous êtes bien ici pour Mr. Potter, leur demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Oui, acquiesça Molly alors que Ginny avait la gorge trop serrée pour répondre.

-Il est stable. Son crâne a subi un choc plutôt violent et son bras gauche a reçu plusieurs maléfices mais il se remettra vite à condition de bien garder son bandage et de le changer tous les deux jours. Il pourra sortir dès demain, leur annonça-t-il d'un ton satisfait. Vous avez des questions ?

\- On peut le voir ? Demanda immédiatement la jeune sorcière.

Quand le guérisseur s'était mis à parler une larme de soulagement avait coulé le long de sa joue emportant avec elle l'angoisse de la dernière heure. Moins inquiète, Ginny respirait plus librement et avait retrouvé le contrôle de sa voix.

-Oui allez-y, il était en train de se réveiller. Si vous me cherchez, je serai dans mon bureau en train de remplir son dossier, déclara le guérisseur.

-Merci beaucoup, lui dit Molly alors qu'il s'éloignait. Ginny va le voir, moi je vais aller prévenir le reste de la famille et ton gourmand de frère qui est là-haut depuis presque une demi-heure ! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

La jeune femme offrit à sourire reconnaissant à sa mère et sans attendre entra dans la chambre d'Harry. Allongé sur on lit, il portait la tenue qu'elle avait un jour vu sur son père. Son teint pâle qui contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et son bras droit complétement bandé, lui donnait un air fantomatique qui fit frissonner Ginny. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la chaise posée à côté du lit, il ouvrit les yeux, un air déboussolé sur le visage. Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour comprendre où il était et ce qui c'était passé avant que son regard ne tombe sur sa petite-amie.

-Coucou, lui dit-elle faiblement.

Ginny ne lui répondit pas, elle se pencha vers lui, un tendre sourire sur le visage et posa sa main sur son visage.

-Bonjour, comment tu te sens ?

-Groggy, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaure m'est passé sur le corps, avoua-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se replacer.

-Vaguement, on est entré et les sorts ont jaillis de tous les côtés, après c'est le noir complet.

Il fit une petite pause et observa la jeune femme. Elle était toujours en tenue de Quidditch et la crispation et la fatigue se lisaient sur ses traits et d'un coup il pensa à la peur qu'elle avait dû ressentir à cause de lui.

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop inquiété, s'excusa-t-il avec un air coupable.

-On m'a annoncé que tu avais été transporté à Ste Mangouste, bien sûr que je me suis inquiétée, rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs attends toi à voir débarquer tous les Weasley !

Cette dernière remarque amusa beaucoup Harry qui laissa échapper un soupir résigné avant de se pencher vers Ginny.

-Je t'avais dit que je te verrai ce soir », lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser doux mais empressé, acheva de rassurer la jeune femme. La matinée lui paraissait tellement lointaine qu'elle avait presque oublié cet échange rituel, mais ce nouveau baiser, preuve qu'Harry était vivant et en bonne santé, venait clore la promesse accompagnant leur étreinte matinale.


	6. Jour 6: Échanger les vêtements

_Salut à tous, j'espère que ça va ? Bon après un dernier drabble un peu tendu en voici un beaucoup plus mignon. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début à trouver dans quel contexte ce drabble allait pouvoir se développer._

 **Rainbow Girl :** J'aime quand c'est riche en émotion et je suis ravie d'avoir fait battre ton cœur de pierre.

 **Jour 6 :** Wearing eachothers clothes (échanger leurs vêtements)

« Chérie tu es prête ? Ron et Hermione seront là dans 15 minutes, cria Harry du bas de l'escalier.

-J'arrive lui répondit la voix de sa compagne depuis leur chambre.

Le couple avait été invité à une fête d'Halloween par Luna Lovegood et c'était, bien entendu, une fête costumée. Si Harry n'avait pas été enthousiasmé par l'idée, Ginny au contraire s'était jetée corps et âme dans la recherche de son costume. Costume qu'elle avait gardé secret malgré tous les efforts du jeune homme pour découvrir en qui ou en quoi sa petite-amie allait se déguiser. Le mieux qu'il ait réussit à obtenir, fut un sourire malicieux et un « Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire » murmuré à l'oreille. Lui et Ron avait passé beaucoup de temps à se réfléchir et ils avaient finalement décidé, malgré la suggestion de Ginny d'y aller en Boursouf, de se déguiser en joueur de Quidditch. Ça n'était certes pas très original, mais c'était la seule idée potable qu'ils avaient trouvés en deux semaines de réflexions.

Harry avait donc récupéré une de ses vieilles robes de Quidditch un peu trop courte et son balai sous le bras, il jouait avec un vieux vif d'or en attendant Ginny.

-Je suis là ! S'exclama la jeune fille en descendant l'escalier.

Harry trop occupé à jouer avec son vif d'or ne releva pas tout de suite la tête, gâchant l'entrée théâtrale que Ginny avait prévu de faire.

-C'est la meilleure ! Tu m'as harcelé pendant des semaines avec ce costume et tu ne me regarde même pas ! Fit-elle remarquer à son compagnon distrait.

Ce dernier, pris la main dans le sac, rangea rapidement la balle dorée dans sa poche et se tourna en direction de la jeune femme qui attendait fièrement. Elle portait une robe de sorcier noire plutôt banale, un peu trop grande pour elle mais qui paraissait familière à Harry. Jusque là il n'était pas particulièrement impressionné par le déguisement de la jeune femme et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle en avait fait tout un mystère, mais alors que son regard se posait sur son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ginny avait réuni ses longs cheveux roux sous une perruque faite de cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Elle s'était de plus affublée d'une paire de lunette ronde et en se concentrant sur son front Harry reconnu la forme familière de sa cicatrice.

-Mais… mais tu es… bafouilla-t-il bouche-bé.

-Toi, confirma-t-elle très fière de son effet.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre Harry se contenta de la fixer sans parvenir à effacer la surprise de son visage.

-Mais ça n'est pas un vrai déguisement, reprit-il en secouant la tête.

-Mais bien sûr que si mon chéri, tu es célébrité, il y a pleins de petits sorciers qui se déguisent en Harry Potter, répondit-il malicieusement.

Ginny était ra-vie, le déguisement avait exactement l'effet prévu sur son compagnon c'est-à-dire le faire ressembler à un poisson avec sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés. Mais ce dernier se remit vite d'aplomb, Ginny voulait jouer et bien elle allait voir de quoi il était capable ! Sans un mot il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et enchanta sa robe de Quidditch qui se para de jaune et de vert, avant de diriger sa baguette sur ses cheveux qui devinrent roux.

La jeune femme avait assisté à sa transformation stupéfaite et quand il se tourna vers elle, un air taquin sur le visage, elle eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

-Et tu es ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-C'est évident non ? Je suis toi ! La nouvelle Poursuiveuse star des Harpies, tu es célébrité aussi mon cœur, lui apprit-il très fier de lui.

-Un point partout, concéda la jeune femme bonne joueuse.

Quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et les virent dans cet accoutrement, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à garder leur sérieux et les quatre amis finirent par exploser de rire avant de se diriger bras dessus, bras dessous vers la fête de Luna. Inutile de préciser qui remporta le prix du meilleur costume de couple !


	7. Jour 7: Cosplaying ou pas

_Coucou je suis super contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire, la lisent (plus de 650 vues merci ! ) et commentent. Bon j'avoue que pour ce drabble j'ai un peu triché, normalement c'était « Cosplaying » mais ça n'était pas très cohérent dans l'univers d'HP. J'ai donc fait d'une pierre deux coup et j'ai décidé que ce chapitre serait la suite du précèdent, techniquement c'est presque du cosplay …_

 **Rainbow Girl :** Ah toujours fidèle au poste ! Merci beaucoup pour ta constance et tes compliments ^^

 **Black Lagoon :** Merci ! J'ai découvert ce challenge il y a un mois, sur ce site, c'était une fic en anglais sur du Sherlolly.

 **Seena T :** Moi aussi ! Ils me font fondre depuis le tome 6.

 **Jour 7 :** Cosplaying Suite du chapitre 6

Après Poudlard, Luna avait décidé de partir à l'aventure à la recherche d'espèces de plantes et de créatures magiques exotiques et insolites. Elle voyageait sans cesse, toujours en vadrouille aux quatre coins du monde, mais avait quand même acheté une maison, non loin de celle de son père, pour ses rares séjours en Angleterre. Cependant, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle revenait toujours pour fêter Halloween. Si d'habitude les festivités se faisaient en petit comité cette fois-ci elle avait voulu inviter plus de monde et avait exigé que tous les participants portent un costume.

C'est donc un Ron déguisé en joueur des Canons de Chudley, une Hermione en Merlin avec une barbe digne de Dumbledore et un Harry et une Ginny inversés qui sonnèrent à la porte de leur amie. La sonnette émit un grognement étrange mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en inquiéter car la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur Luna. La jeune femme, qui avait la peau peinte en verte scintillant et portait au sommet du crâne une corne épaisse et imposante, les accueillit en souriant.

« Bonjour à vous, soyez les bienvenues mais prenez garde aux Joncheruines ils adorent tourmenter les gens à Halloween ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un sourire complice avant de rentrer, il était réconfortant de voire que malgré les épreuves et les années Luna n'avait pas changé.

-Oh Ginny tu fait un Harry très convaincant ! Harry il te manque quelques petites choses mais ta Ginny n'est pas trop mal. Ron tu brilles autant qu'un Héliopathe ce qui s'accorde très bien avec le costume d'Hermione puisque c'est Merlin qui les a découvert ! Babilla la jeune femme en admirant ces invités.

-Merci Luna, lui répondit Ginny en souriant. Et toi tu es ?

-Un Ronflak Cornu ! Annonça-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, j'étais sur le point d'en apercevoir un quand je suis rentrée. J'aimerais vraiment remplacer la corne que mon père avait accroché dans le salon.

Hermione grimaça mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Luna les invita à se mélanger et ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce principale. L'endroit décoré pour l'occasion, abritait déjà une vingtaine de personne qui discutaient avec animation, tout en profitant du buffet installé à l'autre bout du salon et en dansant au rythme d'une musique des Bizarr' Sisters. En plus des habituelles décorations d'Halloween la pièce était couverte de croquis d'animaux étranges, de bocaux emplis d'échantillon et de plantes animées.

-C'était une corne d'éruptif, grommela Hermione une fois que leur hôte fut hors de portée de voix, elle a explosé.

-On sait chérie, mais ne gâche pas l'ambiance, allez vient danser, lui intima Ron en l'entraînant au milieu des danseurs.

Ginny et Harry s'apprêtaient à les rejoindre quand une personne déguisée en une sorte de cactus vint à leur rencontre. Ils reconnurent immédiatement Neville qui était en fait déguisé en Mimbulus Mimbletonia, une de ses plantes favorites.

-Bonjour Harry, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny qui eut du mal à garder son sérieux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le vrai Harry et un air de profonde incompréhension apparut sur son visage, vite remplacé par un grand sourire quand il eut compris la supercherie.

-Pardon Harry ! Il faut dire que ton costume est plutôt convaincant Ginny, s'excusa le jeune homme en riant.

-Le tient n'est pas mal non plus Neville, répondit la jeune femme très fière d'elle.

-C'est pour fêter mon nouveau poste, je viens de recevoir la confirmation ce matin, l'année prochaine j'enseignerai la botanique à Poudlard, avoua-t-il en rosissant de plaisir.

Après l'avoir longuement félicité le couple quitta Neville et ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Au cours de la soirée ils aperçurent de nombreux autres amis aux déguisements improbables. Lee Jordan qui passa la soirée à danser, était habillé en beuglante, Hannah Abbot qui accompagnait Neville était en blaireau, surement en hommage à sa maison, Dean Thomas lui était en joueur de foot moldu tandis que Seamus déguisé en dragon passa la soirée à impressionner tout le monde en crachant du feu. Lavande déguisée en médium s'amusait à lire les lignes de la main de Parvati habillée en sirène alors que Padma, en sphinx posait des énigmes à tous le monde, notamment à Ernie Macmillan et à Justin Finch-fletchley qui, déguisés respectivement en Basilic et en Mandragore, avaient beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

La fête se conclut par un concours de déguisement et sans surprise Harry et Ginny remportèrent haut la main le prix du déguisement de couple.

-Cette idée était une vraie réussite, se vanta la jeune fille alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux leur trophée sous le bras.

Ledit trophée était en fait une plante étrange qui s'était enroulée autour du bras d'Harry et refusait de le lâcher malgré tous les efforts du jeune homme. Luna lui avait assurée que la plante se décollerai immédiatement s'il la mouillait un peu et il s'était résigné à la garder sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux.

-C'est vrai on fait vraiment un couple du tonnerre, répondit-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa compagne.

Cette dernière répondit à son étreinte avec joie mais y mit fin assez rapidement, sous l'œil interrogateur d'Harry.

-En revanche, je suis pressé que tes cheveux redeviennent noirs, avec cette couleur j'ai l'impression d'embrasser un de mes frères, avoua-t-elle avec un rictus dégouté.

-Et moi je suis pressé que tu te changes j'ai l'impression d'embrasser mon reflet c'est un peu dérangeant et c'est très mauvais pour mon ego, renchérit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leur maison. »

C'est en riant et le cœur léger, qu'ils entrèrent chez eux, pressé de redevenir eux-mêmes malgré une soirée mémorable.


	8. Jour 8: Shopping

_Hello à tous, bon je sais que ça fait longtemps mais la prépa (et le concours) m'ont pris tout mon temps je suis vraiment désolée ! En tout cas je n'ai pas perdu l'envie de poster et j'ai 20 OS d'avances donc je devrais pouvoir poster régulièrement !_

 **Disclaimer :** Bon bah je ne possède toujours rien à part cette histoire.

 **Jour 8 (bien sûr) :** Shopping

-Dis-moi chéri tu as acheté le cadeau d'anniversaire Teddy ? Demanda innocemment Ginny en s'asseyant à la table du salon.

Harry leva la tête de ses tartines et jeta un regard interrogateur et embrumé par le sommeil à sa compagne.

-Hum non pourquoi ?

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, lui répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Voyant que l'information avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Harry, la jeune femme lui pointa le calendrier qui était accroché sur le mur.

-C'est ce week-end et comme on est mercredi ça commence à devenir urgent, insista la jeune sorcière.

Ce constat sortit enfin Harry de son demi-sommeil. Désormais parfaitement réveillé, il sauta sur ses pieds et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Si je pars maintenant, j'aurais le temps de lui trouver quelque chose avant d'aller travailler, déclara-t-il en avalant tout rond le reste de sa tartine. Rah, mais qu'est-ce qu'on offre à un enfant de 3 ans ? Soupira-t-il.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il adressa un regard suppliant à sa petite-amie.

-Gin, je sais que c'est ton jour de repos mais tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

-Ah j'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se levant à son tour. Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret, laissant à Harry le soin de se demander ce qu'il ferait sans elle. La réponse évidente étant : pas beaucoup de cadeaux ça c'était sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple déambulait main dans la main dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse.

-Une chouette, proposa Harry en énième suggestion.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, depuis qu'ils étaient parti il enchaînait les idées les plus nulles les unes que les autres.

-Harry il a 3 ans et je ne suis pas sûre que cela ferait plaisir à Andromeda, le raisonna-t-elle gentiment.

Le jeune homme soupira, il faisait vraiment de son mieux mais il avait l'impression d'être toujours à côté. Après tout à part Teddy il n'avait aucune expérience avec les jeunes enfants. La présence de son filleul dans sa vie lui avait rapidement fait découvrir qu'il était complétement ignorant dans ce domaine. Il avait beaucoup progressé depuis les premières fois où il avait gardé le petit garçon sans avoir aucun idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. De plus, il n'avait que peu de souvenirs heureux de sa petite enfant, rien qui ne puisse inspirer un cadeau surtout pour un petit sorcier Métamorphomage très curieux. Perdu dans ses pensées à la recherche d'une idée, son regard se promena sur le passants avant de s'arrêter sur un grand chien noir qui dormait devant une boutique. Il ressemblait tellement à Sirius qu'Harry eut un pincement au cœur alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

-Et si on lui offrait un petit balai ? Tu sais ceux qu'ils font pour les enfants et qui ne volent pas très haut, proposa-t-il hésitant.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée Harry ! S'exclama Ginny, et puis ça tombe bien je voulais justement passer à la boutique de Quidditch, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle tenue d'entraînement.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la boutique Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire triste. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Sirius à sa place des années auparavant et il se demanda si son parrain aurait été fier de la manière dont son filleul passait le flambeau, fier de savoir Harry n'avait pas oublié l'importance qu'il avait eu dans sa vie et fier de voir qu'il essayait de faire la même chose pour son propre filleul. Le fils de Lupin, un autre orphelin. La boucle était bouclée. En offrant ce cadeau à Teddy il lui offrait aussi des souvenirs et une expérience commune mais il rendait aussi un hommage silencieux à ceux qui n'étaient pas là pour voir cet enfant grandir.

A ses côtés Ginny avait bien compris qu'Harry était préoccupée mais elle respectait son silence, il lui parlerait quand il serait prêt. Le magasin possédait plusieurs modèles de balais pour enfant, véritables répliques des vrais balais mais le choix de Harry se porta immédiatement sur le modèle réduit du premier Eclair de feu. Celui que Sirius lui avait offert et qu'il avait remplacé immédiatement après l'avoir perdu. Alors qu'il le contemplait en souriant, il sentit la main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne et il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Sirius m'a offert un de ces balais pour mes 1 ans, j'ai trouvé une lettre de ma mère où elle remercie dans sa chambre au square Grimaud, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Ginny comprit le reste, ce qui dépassait les paroles et serra la main de son compagnon avec un peu plus de force.

-Il serait fier de toi, dit-elle simplement.

Harry la remercia silencieusement puis se saisit du petit balais avant de regarder sa montre.

-Le temps file ! Si on ne se dépêche pas je vais finir par être en retard ! S'exclama-t-il en grimaçant.

-Je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin et on s'en va, lui promit sa petite-amie en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide vers le rayon des vêtements pour femme.

Alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner, le regard d'Harry dévia sur la devanture de la boutique d'en face, une bijouterie qui vantait la qualité de ses bagues de fiançailles. Jetant un coup d'œil à Ginny qui revenait déjà vers lui il se promit d'y faire un tour quand il serait seul, avant de se diriger vers la caisse pour payer.


	9. Jour 9: Hanging out with friends

_Coucou tout le monde comme promis voici rapidement la suite n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis en laissant un petit commentaire !_

 **Disclaimer :** Bon je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je le met xD

 **Jour 9:** Hanging out with friends (Trainer avec des amis)

« Harry dépêche toi on va être en retard, cria Ginny depuis l'entrée.

-J'arrive il faut juste que je mette la main sur mes lunettes, lui répondit le jeune homme depuis l'étage. Aïe, roh je n'y vois rien.

Ginny soupira et remonta les escaliers baguette à la main.

-Accio lunettes, ordonna-t-elle en rejoignant son compagnon éploré dans leur chambre.

Alors que ses lunettes volaient du meuble de la salle de bain où il les avait laissés jusqu'à la main de Ginny, Harry lui lança un regard consterné.

-Je n'y ait même pas pensé, grommela-t-il avant de la remercier et de récupérer ses précieuses lunettes, tu parles d'un sorcier.

-Tu ne peux pas toujours penser à tout, bon même si là c'était plutôt évident, le taquina-t-elle en souriant. Bon maintenant que tu les as il faut vraiment qu'on y aille sinon on va être en retard.

-Oui, oui, attends il me reste encore un petit truc à récupérer, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Harry on… mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le jeune homme avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant un tendre baiser.

-Et voilà maintenant on peut y aller, annonça-t-il très fier de lui en s'éloignant d'elle pour aller mettre ses chaussures.

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais le suivit et une fois qu'il fut prêt elle lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent La nouvelle maison de Ron et Hermione faisait partie d'un lot de maison moldus désaffectée, assez proche du Chemin de Traverse, que le ministère avait aménagé en maison pour les sorciers, mais elle n'avait pas encore été raccordée au réseau des cheminées. Cela arrangeait beaucoup Harry qui, bien qu'il soit obligé de se rendre au Ministère de cette façon, détestait toujours autant ce moyen de transport. Ils atterrirent dans le petit jardin de la maison et toquèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit vite sur un Ron tout sourire.

-Ah bah vous voilà, il ne manquez plus que vous entrez vite !

-Pour info c'est la faute de Harry si on est en retard, déclara Ginny en suivant son frère jusqu'au salon.

Ce dernier leva les yeux en ciel en direction de Ron qui étouffa un rire alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres.

Ron et Hermione venaient enfin d'emménager dans leur maison et ils avaient décider de prendre la crémaillère avec les amis qui avaient passé le week-end précédent à les aider à déménager. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus et Harry et Ginny avaient répondu à l'appel et il était prévu que toute la famille Weasley vienne visiter la demeure le week-end suivant. Après avoir salué tout le mondes Harry et Ginny s'installèrent sur des fauteuils en face du canapé déjà occupé par les 4 premiers invités. Ron ajouta deux chaises et lui Hermione s'assirent avec leurs invités autour d'une table très bien garnie.

-Et bien maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir trinquer, déclara Seamus en souriant. A vous ! S'écria-t-il en pointant Hermione et Ron du bout de sa Bièraubeurre.

Les autres l'imitèrent alors que l'heureux couple échangeait un regard amoureux.

-A nous voir tous ici j'ai l'impression d'être à une réunion de l'AD, déclara Ron en reposant sa bouteille.

-Oui mais à cette époque personne n'imaginait que toi et Hermione finiraient en ensemble, lui répondit Ginny.

-Moi je le savais, affirma Luna en souriant, même si les Joncheruines ne vous ont pas facilité la tâche, Ron les attire je crois.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à protester alors que Ginny et Dean éclatait de rire, mais Hermione l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras.

-En tout cas moi je n'étais pas obsédée par Harry, rétorqua-t-il quand même à l'attention de sa cadette qui se mit à rougir.

-Je n'étais pas obsédée ! Protesta-t-elle vivement, j'étais jeune et facilement impressionnable.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu lui avais envoyé les chérubins pour la St-Valentin en deuxième année, insista Ron ravi de pouvoir taquiner sa sœur.

-Attend le coup des anges chanteurs c'était toi ? Demanda Neville en manquant de s'étouffer de rire avec sa nourriture.

-Je m'en souviens c'était tellement drôle, attends, comment ça commençait déjà ? Renchérit Dean.

- _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_ , déclama Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

-Hermione toi aussi ! S'insurgea la jeune femme à présent, dont le visage était de plus en plus rouge, outrée par la trahison de son amie.

-Désolée Gin, c'était trop tentant, s'excusa-t-elle sans avoir le moins du monde, l'air de regretter

-Ça y est, j'ai la suite ! S'exclama Ron fièrement _, Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_.

- _C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_ , continua Neville alors que Ginny cachait son visage entre ses mains.

- _Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi,_ dirent Dean et Seamus en cœur.

- _Celui qui a combattu et vaincu Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues,_ acheva Ron sous les applaudissements de ses amis.

Harry avait préféré s'abstenir de participer par égard pour Ginny, mais il n'avait pas pu retenir son rire en se souvenant de ce moment particulièrement gênant de sa scolarité.

-Vous n'allez jamais me laisser tranquille avec ça hein, bougonna la jeune fille en dévoilant à nouveau son visage. Mais en plus comment vous pouvez connaître ça par cœur ?

-Désolé chérie, mais je crois que c'est impossible, c'était bien trop énorme, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Gin, ce moment est gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, répondit très sérieusement Ron, tout était parfait la tête de Harry, les anges, le poème, c'est la seule chose bien que Lockhart est faite.

-Il n'était pas si mauvais, protesta Hermione.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu avais un faible pour lui, rétorqua Harry, il était nul comme prof.

Tout le monde acquiesça et la jeune femme se vit contrainte de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose grâce à cet escroc. La discussion reprit sur un débat agité afin de détermine lequel de leur professeur de DCFM avait été le pire. Ombrage remporta la compétition haut la main et bientôt les huit amis s'installèrent à table pour manger tout en continuant d'évoquer leur années d'écoles.


	10. Jour 10: With animal ears

_Bon alors celui-ci est un peu différents des autres, je m'explique, il n'est pas vraiment centré sur Harry et Ginny mais c'est comme ça que j'ai eu envie de l'écrire. Je m'excuse donc pour l'absence de Hinny mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils reviennent en force dans le prochain OS._

 **Jour 10: Wearing animal's ear**

En cet après-midi de libre Hermione avait réussi à trainer ses deux meilleurs amis dehors pour une petite séance de révision. En réalité ils n'avaient accepté qu'après que la jeune fille ait insisté pendant ce qui leur avait paru des heures et uniquement pour la faire taire. C'est pourquoi ils ne prêtaient qu'une attention réduite à Hermione alors qu'elle leur expliquait une formule de métamorphose corporelle.

-… c'est bon vous avez compris ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Cette remarque sortie Harry de sa rêverie sur l'entretien de son éclair de feu, tandis que Ron interrompait sa contemplation d'une chenille dans l'herbe. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard perdu. Ils n'avaient absolument rien écouté au laïus de leur amie mais voulant éviter une énième réprimande, ils décidèrent d'un hochement de tête de mentir.

-Oui, c'est bon Hermione ne t'inquiètes pas on n'est pas si idiots, protesta le jeune Weasley

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça Ron je m'assurais juste que tous était clair pour vous, répondit son amie en levant les yeux au ciel

-Clair comme de l'eau de roche, mentit à son tour Harry.

-Bien parfait, dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à lancer le sort l'un sur l'autre c'est plus facile pour commencer.

Les deux amis, qui commençaient à regretter leur inattention et leur mensonges échangèrent un regard paniqué.

-Euh tu es sûre ? On ne peut pas essayer sur une feuille avant ? Proposa Ron en attrapant une poignée de feuilles mortes.

-Ça m'étonnerai que tu arrives à changer la couleur des cheveux d'un feuille Ron, soupira Hermione, on a déjà changé la couleur d'objets de base maintenant il faut essayer sur quelque chose de plus compliqué.

-On peut toujours essayer, bougonna-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

-Bon assez discuté, lancez-vous ce sort, il faut qu'on avance sinon on va prendre du retard sur notre programme de révision, s'impatienta la jeune sorcière.

Résignés les deux amis sortirent leur baguette et se placèrent face à face.

-Tu veux bien nous rappeler la formule une dernière fois ? Demanda Harry en la suppliant du regard.

La jeune fille accepta en soupirant mais l'esprit embrumé des deux garçons eut du mal à entendre les subtilités de prononciation de la formule. Harry lança un regard désolé à Ron et alors que ce dernier soupirait de désespoir ils lancèrent tous les deux le sort d'un geste mal assuré.

Un nuage de fumé multicolore entoura soudainement leur tête sous les exclamations de surprise d'Hermione qui recula d'un pas. Alors que les garçons toussaient à s'en arracher les poumons la fumée se dissipa et la jeune fille se rapprocha de ses amis.

-Ah mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, râla Ron en reprenant son souffle.

Elle s'apprêtait à les réprimander quand son regard se posa sur la tête de ses amis et sa colère se transforma en fou rire.

Les deux amis vexés qui ne comprenaient pas la raison de son hilarité se lancèrent un regard contrit. Quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur la tête de l'autre, ils se figèrent de stupeur. Deux belles oreilles de lapin vertes ornaient la tête d'Harry tandis que celle de Ron était couronné d'une paire d'oreille d'âne rouge pétantes. Alors que la stupeur les paralysait dans une position peu avantageuse, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, Hermione prise d'un fou rire peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Quand elle y parvint de longues minutes plus tard, ses deux amis avaient repris leur esprits et examinaient leurs nouveaux…. Attributs.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bégaya Ron en tâtonnant sur son crâne afin de toucher ses oreilles d'ânes.

-On a dû se tromper en prononçant la formule ou en lançant le sort, répondit Harry en soupirant alors que ses oreilles se pliaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on est distrait, rétorqua Hermione en reprenant son sérieux. Si vous m'aviez écouté ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Oh c'est bon ce n'est pas la peine de nous faire la morale, aide-nous plutôt à nous débarrasser de ça, bougonna Ron encore plus vexé.

Harry envoya un regard noir à son ami, ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'énerver Hermione, sauf s'il avait envie de passer le reste de la journée affublé de ses oreilles encombrantes. Rien qu'à penser au plaisir que cette vision procurerait à Malfoy, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, sans compter le reste des élèves qui se faisait toujours un plaisir de scruter et de commenter la vie d'Harry Potter.

-S'il-te-plaît Hermione, on est vraiment désolé, on aurait dû t'écouter, peux-tu nous enlever ces oreilles ? La supplia-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Ron pour qu'il l'imite.

-Oui bon d'accord pardon, on est des trolls, s'il-te-plaît aide nous, tu ne vas pas laisser tes meilleurs amis comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de mauvaise foi.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle allait bien sûr les aider mais elle avait envie de les laisser mariner un peu avant. Histoire qu'il tire quand même une leçon de cette expérience. Au bout de quelques minutes elle décida de mettre fin à leur torture et adressa un soupir amusé aux deux garçons qui s'étaient déjà résignés à devoir traverser la Grande Salle comme ça.

-Bon allez, c'est bon pour cette fois, mais j'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon, déclara-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

-Promis à partir de maintenant nous serons constamment suspendus à tes lèvres, annonça Ron, allez enlève nous ces horreurs, j'ai le crâne qui gratte.

A ces mots la jeune sorcière leva les yeux au ciel et d'un coup de baguette expert elle lança le contre-sort. Un nouveau nuage de magie entoura les deux garçons et quand il se dissipa, ils se tâtèrent le crâne avec empressement. Une fois qu'ils furent sûr que les oreilles avaient bel et bien disparues ils lâchèrent leur cuir chevelu et poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement.

-Merci !

-Tu nous sauves la vie Mione !

-Moui, bon allez avec vos idioties on a pris du retard sur le programme, il faut qu'on se dépêche de finir la Métamorphoses tout le programme de Potions nous attend, s'exclama la jeune fille en retrouvant son sérieux.

Les deux amis qui avaient espéré une petite pause pour se remettre de leur émotions, n'osèrent pas protester et se plongèrent dans leurs révision avec un sérieux renouvelé.

Des années plus tard, Harry était assis par terre dans le jardin du Terrier, affublé de grandes oreilles de lapin rouges. Mais cette fois-ci elle étaient accrochées à un serre-tête et il s'en fichait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui avait eu droit au même accoutrement et ce dernier lui répondit par un soupir faussement agacé qui le fit sourire. Son attention fut vite de nouveau accaparée par sa fille de 5 ans qui ajustait le serre-tête, un ait très concentré sur le visage.

« Et voilà Papa tu es prêt ! Déclara-t-elle joyeusement, toi et oncle Ron vous êtes des lapins de pâques ! On peut aller chercher les œufs maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça en souriant et Ron et lui regardèrent leur enfants s'éloigner en courant à la recherche de chocolat, en pensant avec une nostalgie amusée à ce jour de révision où les oreilles de lapin avaient été bien réelle.


	11. Jour 11: Wearing kigurumi

_Et voilà comme promis le Hinny est de retour_

 **Jour 11 : Wearing kigurumis**

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est vraiment utile ? Demanda Harry d'une voix contrariée en enfilant le vêtement qu'on lui avait donné.

-Un pari et un pari chéri et tu as perdu ! Lui répondit Ginny qui l'observait ravie.

Harry ne dit rien mais continua à enfiler son costume en bougonnant.

Il aurait dû savoir que faire un pari avec Ginny était risqué et que le gage serait conséquent s'il perdait. Mais il était tellement sur de sa victoire qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de confronter sa compagne.

 _Flash-back_

« Mais non !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Puisque je te dis que non.

Cela faisait presque 10 minutes que la cuisine de la maison des Potter-Weasley était le théâtre de l'opposition entre ses deux occupants. Assis à table du petit-déjeuner Harry et Ginny profitaient d'un week-end en amoureux quand la dispute avait éclaté. En arrivant dans la pièce la jeune femme avait allumé la RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) et la nouvelle chanson des Bizarr' Sisters avait résonnée dans la maisonnée. Alors qu'elle s'achevait Ginny avait commencé à chantonner un autre tube connu du groupe et avait vite été rejointe par son petit-ami. Mais leur concert improvisé dans la cuisine avait vite été interrompu quand ils avaient entonné le refrain en chantant des paroles différentes. Cette dissonance musicale les avaient stoppé dans leur élan et depuis ils débattaient pour savoir qui avait chanté les bonnes paroles et qui avait eu tort.

-Gin je suis sûre qu'ils chantent « Comme une créature déchainée », persista Harry en reposa sa tasse sur la table.

-Je sais mais moi je suis absolument persuadée que c'est « Comme une créature endiablée », répondit la jeune femme pour la énième fois.

Harry secoua la tête en protestation, il était sûr de lui, la semaine dernière il avait passé 4 jour en planque devant un magasin qui passait exclusivement des chansons des Bizarr'Sisters et à force de les entendre il était sûr de les connaître par cœur.

-Bon tu sais quoi, je te parie que tu as tort, lança Ginny en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil.

-Comme ça on sera fixé, et en plus ça ajoute un enjeu, répondit-elle sur un ton joueur. Tu te dégonfles Potter ? Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant hésiter.

En face d'elle le jeune homme était en pleine réflexion, il était sûr de gagner mais il savait à quelle point Ginny était compétitive et mauvaise joueuse. Cependant, sa dernière remarque le piqua dans son ego, il n'était pas question qu'il se défile !

-Jamais Weasley, je réfléchissais juste à comment j'allais savourer ma victoire, rétorqua-t-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel pressée de prouver sa victoire à Harry.

-Ne cris pas victoire trop vite. Je propose que celui qui gagne choisisse la tenue de l'autre pour aller au Terrier demain.

-Ca me va, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme, j'espère que tu es prête à te balader déguisée en citrouille devant toute ta famille mon cœur, ça ira très bien avec tes cheveux.

-Attends de voir ce que je te réserve mon chéri, tu seras magnifique.

Maintenant que les termes du paris étaient défini, ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver qui avait raison. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps grâce à la radio qui, très coopérative, passa le tube à l'origine de l'opposition entre les deux jeunes gens. Assis devant le poste, Ginny et Harry écoutaient la musique avec attention prêt à crier victoire dès que le moment fatidique serait passé.

« Mmm, bouge

Comme une créature endiablée »

A ces mots Ginny sauta de joie, les deux bras en l'air, tandis qu'Harry enfonçait sa tête dans ses bras.

-Ahh j'avais raison, le nargua la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui. J'ai gagné !

-J'ai entendu, grommela son compagnon, en relevant légèrement la tête. Bravo, mais pour le paris…

-Non, pas de négociations possibles, le coupa la jeune femme. Un accord est un accord Harry ! Tu vas être a-do-rable, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine pour le laisser digérer sa défaite.

 _Retour au présent_

Harry avait presque fini de mettre les vêtements que Ginny lui avait imposé. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un vêtement pour être exact. Quand la jeune femme lui avait apporté la combinaison de fourrure synthétique il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'avait dépliée avec un sourire radieux qu'il avait poussé un long soupir de désespoir. Un pyjama intégral en moumoute qui ressemblait à un costume de Panda. Il allait devoir porter ça toute la journée, devant tous les Weasley. George et Ron n'allait jamais le lâcher. Quand il eut enfin fini de boutonner l'ensemble il rabattit la capuche sur son crâne et se tourna vers Ginny en grognant. Cette dernière qui riait silencieusement depuis un moment ne put empêcher un éclat de rire de franchir ses lèvres en voyant le regard dépité de son compagnon dans cet accoutrement.

-C'est… c'est parfait ! Déclara-t-elle dans un hoquet de rire.

-Profite bien parce que dès qu'on rentre je l'enlève ! Annonça Harry en croisant les bras. D'ailleurs où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette horreur ?

-Luna me l'a ramené d'un voyage au Japon mais elle s'est trompée de taille, il te va parfaitement, répondit Ginny en faisant le tour de son petit-ami pour l'admirer. Oh c'est trop mignon tu as même une petite queue de panda. Mes frères vont adorer ! Je t'ai dit que Charlie rentrait aujourd'hui ? Ajouta-t-elle pour l'achever un peu plus.

-Bon aller dépêchons-nous de transplaner chez tes parents qu'on en finisse, plus vite on sera parti plus vite on rentrera et plus vite je pourrais enlever cette chose, ordonna-t-il en soupirant.

Ils firent une arrivée très remarquée au Terrier, Ginny s'étant arrangée pour que tout le monde arrive en avance afin qu'ils puissent tous contempler Harry. Ils avaient à peine atterrit dans le jardin que tous les Weasley se précipitèrent sur eux, un énorme sourire au lèvres. Harry la capuche rabattu sur les yeux pour ne pas mourir de honte de vit obliger de défiler devant le Terrier sous les applaudissements et les fous rires de toute la famille. Malheureusement pour lui, Arthur venait de réparer un vieil appareil photo et prit une quantité astronomique de photos qu'il promit de faire parvenir à tout la famille. Alors que Georges, Ron et Charlie riaient à s'en déboiter la mâchoire, Harry lança un regard désespéré à une Ginny ravie et se promis de prendre sa revanche un jour ou l'autre.


	12. Jour 12: Making out

_J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver une idée pour celui-là mais je l'adore donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !_

 **Jour 12 : Making out**

Après une semaine d'entrainement éreintante, Ginny avait eu la permission de rentrer chez elle pour le week-end. Avec la coupe d'Angleterre qui approchait les joueuses se donnaient à 200 pourcents et ce repos bien mérité leur avait été offert pour les ménager un peu. En franchissant la porte de sa maison la jeune femme n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver son compagnon et se reposer. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry, puisque lors de sa dernière permission une urgence était survenue au Ministère, et les deux tourtereaux commençaient à trouver le temps long. Lorsque ce week-end surprise avait été annoncé Ginny avait décidé de faire une surprise à Harry et elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de son retour. Ce-dernier, assis à la table de la cuisine le dos tourné vers la porte, ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer à la plus grande joie de la jeune fille qui se glissa silencieusement derrière lui pour poser ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Devine qui c'est ? lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'il sursautait.

-Ginny ? S'exclama-t-il, le premier moment de surprise passé.

-J'ai eu la permission pour le week-end, expliqua-t-elle en laissant ses mains glisser sur le torse de son compagnon, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une petite surprise, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Très bonne surprise, affirma Harry en se tordant le cou pour l'embrasser.

Mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer la jeune femme se déroba, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

-Pas si vite, si tu veux un baiser il va falloir le mériter, le nargua-t-elle en s'éloignant vers le salon.

Le jeune homme, frustré, lui emboita le pas, mais dès qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il la suivait Ginny commença à accélérer. Commença alors une folle course poursuite autour du canapé qui se conclut quand Harry sauta sur la jeune femme les faisant tomber à la renverse dans un éclat de rire. Ginny se retrouva le dos contre l'assise, Harry étalé sur elle un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Et là je l'ai mérité mon baiser ? lui demanda-t-il, joueur, en se redressant pour la surplomber.

Elle ne répondit mais d'un coup de hanche puissant elle déstabilisa le jeune homme et inversa leur positions.

-Maintenant oui, déclara-t-elle en se penchant pour rencontrer la bouche de son amant.

Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait et que leur langues se rencontraient dans une danse endiablée, Ginny sentit les mains de Harry remonter le long de sa taille et caresser doucement sa peau découverte. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin car un bruit fracassant retentit dans la pièce, ce qui les fit interrompre leur baiser.

-Ah Gin tu es là ? Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais ce week-end, s'exclama Ron qui venait de transplaner dans le salon.

Sans penser le moins du monde qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose le jeune Weasley s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de ces amis. Harry, gêné, tenta de se redresser mais Ginny l'en empêcha en foudroyant son frère du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ron ? On était un peu occupé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, lui dit-elle d'un ton énervé.

Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur sa sœur et son meilleur ami et quand il prit conscience de leur position ses joues rosirent.

-On avait prévu de passer la soirée ensemble avec Harry puisqu'Hermione travaille tard et que tu n'étais pas censée être là, répondit-il en détourna le regard. Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de vous asseoir correctement s'il-vous-plaît, ? Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer ce qui se passe entre ma petite sœur et mon meilleur ami.

Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à rétorquer violemment à son frère qu'il n'avait qu'à rentrer chez lui, un autre crac retentit et George apparut à son tour dans le salon.

-Ah je savais que tu serais là Ron, fait gaffe Harry Ginny est allongée sur toi on pourrait croire que vous faîtes des choses bizarres, s'exclama-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à son beau-frère avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Ron.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible on se croirait dans un moulin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là George ? S'écria la jeune femme qui commençait à avoir envie d'étrangler ses frères, alors qu'Harry lui rêvait de disparaître.

\- Bonjour ma petite sœur adorée moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir après tout ce temps ! Répondit George sur un ton sarcastique, et pour répondre à ta question je viens d'avoir une idée pour la boutique et il fallait absolument que je vois Ron.

-Maintenant ? Demanda Harry qui s'était résigné à la présence de ses beaux-frères, contrairement à Ginny.

Elle allait d'ailleurs les inviter à prendre la porte sous peine de recevoir un chauve-furie bien mérité quand un troisième crac retentit dans la pièce coupant la parole à Ginny et Fred et plongeant Harry dans le désespoir. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé dans une tentative pour se dérober aux yeux du nouveau visiteur indésiré. Ce dernier n'était autre que Percy Weasley et contrairement à ses frères il comprit immédiatement la situation et se mit à rougir.

-Ce n'est pas possible c'est un complot, grommela Ginny en se relevant enfin, sans toutefois s'éloigner d'Harry, alors que Ron et Georges saluait leur frère en étouffant leur rires.

-Euh je suis vraiment désolé de déranger, mais Harry tu as oublié ça au Ministère et ton capitaine m'a demandé de te le rapporter, s'excusa-t-il en tendant un petit sac à Harry qui le prit et le remercia.

-T'inquiètes pas tu ne déranges pas d'autre l'on fait avant, dit-elle en lança une œillade féroce à ses deux autres frères qui un grand sourire aux lèvres faisaient mine de ne pas comprendre. Bon maintenant que tout le monde s'est vu, vous pouvez peut-être rentrer chez vous, à moins que Bill et Charlie ne débarquent aussi.

-Ça serait bête de partir maintenant qu'on est tous là, répondit George taquin, on devrait faire un repas de famille improvisé !

En voyant la fureur dans les yeux de sa sœur, le jeune homme se corrigea immédiatement, la menace d'un gros Chauve-furie planant sur sa tête.

-Je rigolais Ginny, s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en signe de défense, on va vous laisser retourner à vos petites activités !

Le coussin que sa sœur lui envoya atterrit dans le vide puisque George, qui se doutait de la réaction de sa sœur, avait transplané quelques secondes auparavant. Percy s'excusa à son tour et disparut sans se faire prier avant que sa sœur ne s'attaque. Seul Ron ne paraissait pas pressé de s'en aller.

-Bah Harry et moi on avait prévu de passer la soirée ensemble donc … commença le dernier Weasley.

Il fut interrompu par le regard menaçant de sa sœur ainsi que par le mouvement subtil de sa main en direction de sa baguette.

-Mais on peut reporter, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement alors qu'Harry lui envoyait un sourire désolé. A demain ! dit-il avant de transplaner.

-Enfin, soupira Ginny quand il eut disparu, on en était où déjà ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry qui était une nouvelle fois ravie de ne pas être de ceux qui faisait face à sa compagne.

-Quelque part par-là, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.


	13. Jour 13: Eating ice cream

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite comme promis, je dois admettre que j'adore ce chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favori, n'hésitez pas à commenter bisous._

 **Jour 13 : Eating ice cream**

Dorian Fortarôme avait vu défiler de nombreux clients au cours de sa vie que ce soit aux côtés de son père ou quand il avait repris son magasin après la guerre. Il avait d'abord fallut le reconstruire mais une fois que cela avait été fait il avait pu reprendre ses activités de marchand de glace et d'observateur. Il aimait être un artisan muet de la vie de ses clients régulier qu'il voyait grandir et évoluer au fil des années. Et parmi les familles qu'il avait vu se former il avait un petit faible pour les Potter-Weasley.

La première fois qu'ils étaient venu au magasin c'était le jour de la réouverture, les deux adolescents étaient accompagnés d'un enfant en bas âge dont les cheveux changeaient de couleur devant chaque parfum de glace. Il n'était pas à eux et leur visage et leur attitude étaient encore marqué par les différents évènements mais ils avaient l'air heureux.

Au cours de l'année ils étaient souvent revenus avec le garçon, Dorian l'avait vu faire ses premiers pas balbutiant devant la vitrine et avait assisté à ses premiers caprices. Il avait vu Harry s'affirmer face au petit garçon et devenir de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui-même sans Ginny à ses côtés. Et puis un jour quand il avait tendu son cornet à la jeune femme il avait remarqué la bague à son annuaire gauche et juste après il avait remarqué les sourires rayonnants qu'ils échangeaient. Dorian n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir heureux pour eux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ils méritaient bien un peu de bonheur et de normalité et ce jour là il leur avait offert les consommations.

Quelques mois plus tard, il lut dans la Gazette du Sorcier que Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter s'était mariés. Il ne les revit que des semaines plus tard, bronzés et rayonnant, portant fièrement les alliances qui les unissaient désormais. Parfois ils venaient accompagnés de leurs amis, en petits groupes. Dorian avait vite reconnu Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley qui rejoignaient souvent Harry ou le couple à une table en terrasse. Une jeune fille blonde un peu extravagante et un garçon plus discret les rejoignaient parfois, quand le beau temps était au rendez-vous. Quand Ron reprit Les Sorciers Facétieux avec George, Dorian se fit un devoir d'apporter un échantillon de son nouveau parfum à son jeune confrère, client régulier de son enseigne. Parfois Harry venait seul avec une pile de dossier, comme lors de sa troisième année où il avait fait ses devoirs sur la terrasse de la boutique.

Puis un jour il arriva seul juste au moment de la fermeture et lui acheta un pot de deux litres du sorbet préféré de Ginny. Dorian, le sourire au lèvre, comprit immédiatement que le jeune homme en face de lui allait bientôt devenir père pour la première fois. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre beaucoup avant de rencontrer le nouveau Potter, puisque quelques mois plus tard il vit débarquer le couple heureux mais fatigué accompagné d'un Teddy surexcité. Ce dernier, qui avait bien grandi, voulait absolument faire gouter sa glace au nouveau-né qu'Harry tenait dans ces bras bien que Ginny lui ait expliqué de nombreuses fois qu'il était trop petit pour cela. L'enfant qui arborait aujourd'hui des cheveux roux ne se laissa pas décourager et quand la petite famille s'éloigna, Dorian l'entendit réitérer sa demande.

Une fois la boutique se transforma en lieu de réunion pour la famille Weasley dans son intégralité. D'après ce que Dorian avait compris, le gâteau d'anniversaire de James avait été dévoré par des animaux peu scrupuleux et ils étaient venu pour compenser la perte du dessert. Le marchand de glace dû coller toute ses tables pour accueillir toute la famille et bientôt la boutique fut remplie des voix et des rires de trois générations de Weasley, des parents aux petits enfants, ainsi que de quelques pièces rapportées comme Teddy et Andromeda. Le petit James souffla sa bougie sur une boule de glace sous le regard attendri de ses parents, accompagné par les applaudissements et les chants de sa famille.

Puis un jour Harry arriva à la boutique James trottinant derrière lui et commanda de nouveau un litre de glace à Dorian qui ne put réprimer un sourire. Il fit la connaissance du nouveau membre de la famille quelques mois plus tard quand Molly et Arthur arrivèrent entourée de cinq de leurs petits enfant (Victoire, Dominique, Fred II, James, Roxanne) et de Teddy qui tenait avec fierté le nouveau-né dans ses bras.

Un jour alors qu'il nettoyait sa terrasse à coup de baguette, son œil fut attiré par une confrontation entre deux fugitifs et des Aurors au coin de la rue. Il reconnut rapidement Harry parmi les défenseurs de l'ordre et fut aux premières loges pour le voir recevoir en pleine face un sortilège qui le fit voler et heurter le sol très violemment. Le soir même Teddy et James vinrent acheter un pot de la classe préféré du jeune Auror avec leurs économie et Dorian comprit qu'il devait être blessé et convalescent. Il eut le bonheur de voir la petite famille au grand complet quelques semaines plus tard avec un Harry un peu pâle mais souriant et une Ginny dont le ventre s'arrondissait de nouveau.

Enfin aujourd'hui, alors que les clients se faisaient rare, des éclats de rire annoncèrent l'arrivée de trois garçons suivis de près par Harry qui promenait la petite dernière dans sa poussette. Ginny les rejoint un peu plus tard et en les regardant Dorian pensa au chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient venus.

D'adolescent marqués par une période violente et découvrant encore les possibilités que l'avenir offrait, ils étaient devenus des adultes accompli et avaient fondé une magnifique famille, en continuant toutes ses années de s'installer dans sa boutique pour manger des glaces.


	14. Jour 14: Gender swap (ou pas)

_Bonjour à tous, merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et encore plus à ceux qui se manifestent ! Bon pour ce chapitre je n'étais pas du tout inspiré donc j'ai un peu triché en reprenant l'histoire des jours 6 et 7(oups). Sinon j'ai essayé quelque chose d'un peu différent, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _ **Audrey39120 :**_ __ _Merci beaucoup, désolée pour le délais ! C'est mon préféré aussi, mais je suis ravie de voir que tu les as tous aimés. Encore merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi._

 **Jour 14 : Gender swapped**

En se levant le lendemain de la fête d'Halloween organisée par Luna, Harry, comme tous les matins, récupéra le journal que Coquecigrue avait fait tomber dans le salon. Bien que ce dernier ne soit pas très bon facteur, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore eut le courage de remplacer Hedwige et devait se contenter du petit hiboux indiscipliné qui lançait le courrier un peu partout dans la maison. Son journal sous le bras le sorcier se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Ginny et lui. Même s'il n'était toujours pas un expert il s'était amélioré dans les sorts ménagers surtout grâce aux conseils avisés de Molly et la poêle et les tasses lui obéirent gentiment. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout se remuait tranquillement, que rien ne cramait et que les carafes étaient remplies, Harry s'assit à sa place et ouvrit l'exemplaire du la Gazette du sorcier qu'il venait de recevoir. Encore un peu endormi il ne prêta pas attention à la photo en première page et sauta directement à la page des sports. Il était en train de contempler la publicité pour un nouveau balais quand deux mains de posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Bonjour toi, lui susurra Ginny à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonjour Gin, bien dormie ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant le journal devant lui.

-Ça va mais la plante de Luna est venue me chatouiller les pieds pour me réveiller, il va falloir que je lui demande comment on s'en occupe avant qu'elle ne s'installe dans notre lit, répondit la jeune femme en jouant avec les cheveux de son petit-ami.

-Je suis presque sûr que posséder cette chose est illégale, soupira Harry en penchant la tête en arrière.

Alors que la jeune femme inclinait la tête pour l'embrasser ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal qu'Harry avait abandonné sur la table et la photo de couverture accrocha son regard.

-Et mais attends c'est nous ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en écrasant le jeune homme pour attraper la Gazette.

-Hein aïe mais de quoi tu parles ? Râla Harry alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui le journal en main.

-Regarde ! Lui ordonna-t-elle seulement en plaçant l'objet du délit entre eux.

En voyant la photo animée de la première de couverture le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils. On y voyait très clairement Harry et Ginny, main dans la main, dans leur costume de la veille et même si la photo avait été prise de loin leurs visages étaient assez distincts. Sur la photo ils souriaient et marchaient en se lançant de tant à autres des regards amoureux, et Harry portait la plante de Luna autour de sa main libre.

-C'est pas vrai, ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille, ronchonna le jeune homme en fusillant le papier du regard.

-Attends il y a un article avec, ajouta Ginny tout aussi énervée en ouvrant le journal à la bonne page. Et regarde qui l'a écrit !

-Rita Skeeter, forcément, grogna Harry après avoir lu le nom de la journaliste, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé comme horreur pour attirer les lecteurs ?

Les deux sorciers se plongèrent dans la lecture de cet article, sûrs de n'y trouver qu'un tissus de mensonges visant à les rabaisser comme ce que la vipère journaliste avait l'habitude de produire.

 **Potter, De Héros en Zéro**

 _Eh bien chers lecteurs et lectrices il semblerait que « Le Survivant » n'arrête jamais de vouloir faire parler de lui ! Sa dernière invention : se déguiser en Ginny Weasley, sa compagne et médiocre Poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead. Le jeune a ainsi déambulé dans cet accoutrement hier dans les rues de Londres. Toujours avide de reconnaissance il a imposé à la jeune femme de se déguiser en lui-même ! Encore une preuve de son ego démesuré, qui semblerait n'a fait que grandir avec les années. Pourtant depuis la bataille de Poudlard on ne peut pas dire qu'Harry Potter ait été une grande aide pour la communauté sorcière ! A la place d'aider à reconstruire, ou de porter main forte aux familles éplorées il est parti se terré à Poudlard en attendant sagement de recevoir son Ordre de Merlin. Voici pourtant la preuve que ce prétendu héros n'en a plus que le titre ! Il préfère désormais s'amuser et faire la fête plutôt que de chasser les Mangemorts toujours en liberté qui continuent de faire des ravages partout dans le pays (voir p.6). Et, bien que la seule action héroïque qu'il fasse désormais soit de réussir à passer les portes malgré sa grosse tête, ce garçon semble toujours avide de gloire et de lumière. Il semble cultiver une forme de culte de sa personne qui va jusqu'à demander à sa compagne de se déguiser en lui. La raison pour laquelle il l'a choisi elle parmi toutes ses prétendantes et d'ailleurs limpide : il est notoire que Ginny Weasley a toujours adulé Harry Potter. Quoi de mieux pour flatter l'égo démesuré de cet homme qu'une adoratrice en place de compagne. La pauvre jeune femme qui n'est surement pas très maline, à l'image de son frère Ron le meilleur ami de Potter, doit sûrement penser qu'elle a trouvé le grand amour ! Ou peut-être que les coups de Cognard qu'elle a pris l'empêche de comprendre la vraie nature du jeune homme. Comme vous le savez surement le jeune homme a rejoint le corps des Aurors après ses années d'études. Sans surprise il ne fait pas l'unanimité chez nos gardiens de l'ordre. En effet, il semblerait que sa carrière ait révélée son manque de talent et sa volonté de vouloir tout diriger. Chouchou de Dumbledore, Harry a appris a se surestimer et se voyait surement déjà capitaine des Aurors en arrivant au Ministère. D'après une source interne Potter refuse d'effectuer les tâches qu'il ne juge pas digne de lui et il est toujours en retrait lors des affrontements. Il doit avoir peur d'abimer son jolie visage qu'il aime tant ! Il passerait d'ailleurs plus de temps à parler de ses exploits qu'à travailler, exploits pour la plupart inventés et improuvable. N'oublions pas que pendant que le pays était mis à feu et à sang par Vous-Savez-Qui, il a fuit avant de réapparaitre en héros le jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Il a toujours refusé de dire précisément ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette année ce qui pousse à croire que le grand Harry Potter, « Le Survivant » se cachait et baillait aux corneilles pendant que des gens mourraient en se battant contre les Mangemorts. Ainsi le soi-disant héros se pavane et profite de sa célébrité tandis que les vrais héros restent dans l'ombre. Harry Potter n'est qu'une façade pour un jeune homme qui n'a jamais su se débrouiller seul, mais ne vous inquiétez pas cher lecteurs et lectrices, ma plume sera toujours là pour rétablir la vérité sur ce zéro._

 _ **Rita Skeeter**_

-Je vais la tuer, annonça très sérieusement Ginny, verte de rage, en finissant de lire l'article. Comment ose-t-elle écrire ça après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Et comment le journal peut-il publier ce torchon ! Explosa-t-elle en se levant sous les yeux un Harry silencieux.

-Calme-toi elle n'en vaux pas la peine, répondit simplement le jeune homme en se servant une tasse de café.

-Que je me calme ? Mais ça ne te fait rien qu'elle s'acharne sur toi encore ? Reprit la jeune femme outrée par l'absence de réaction de son petit-ami.

-Bien sûr que ça me contrarie et que je voudrais pouvoir me promener dans la rue sans finir en première page du journal, mais grâce à Hermione et avec le temps j'ai appris à passer outre. C'est Rita Skeeter, on sait tous à quoi s'attendre avec elle et si les gens sont suffisamment crédules pour continuer à la croire je ne vais pas me battre avec eux, lui expliqua calmement Harry en se levant pour faire face à la jeune femme.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour être si détaché, soupira Ginny alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'on dit sur moi parce que j'ai tout ce dont j'aurais pu rêver dans ma vie, avec toi, ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, tu finiras par ignorer ce genre d'article toi aussi.

-J'espère, mais si elle continue à me traiter de joueuse médiocre et sans cervelle et à te harceler je ne promets rien, répondit-elle un peu plus calme.

-Bien on ferait mieux de petit-déjeuner avant que toute ta famille ne débarque pour critiquer l'article, lui proposa Harry en souriant, et la prochaine fois que je me déguiserai en femme je mettrais ma cape d'invisibilité, ajouta-t-il faisant rire sa compagne.


	15. Jour 15:In a different clothing style

_Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui un petit OS avec les 3 enfants, ici James a 8 ans, Albus 6 ans et Lily 4 ans. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai un petit faibles pour les histoires avec la famille au complet. N'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir._

 **Jour 15: In a different clothing style**

Si on avait dit à Harry quand il était plus jeune qu'un jour il reverrai Dudley sans y être obligé il n'y aurait pas cru une seconde. Après tout, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait il n'y avait jamais eu que de la rivalité et du mépris entre eux. Cependant l'attitude du jeune homme après avoir été attaqué par les Détraqueurs avait changé et quittant définitivement les Dursley Harry se souvenait avoir pensé qu'au fond il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour son cousin. La première fois qu'il l'avait recroisé après son départ il n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir. Il se promenait dans le Londres moldu quand il avait entendu son nom et s'était retourné pour découvrir un Dudley qui marchait dans sa direction. C'est son cousin qui avait pris les devants ce jour-là. Les retrouvailles avait été assez courte et maladroite, après lui avoir demandé de ses nouvelles en fixant le sol, le jeune Dursley avait expliqué à Harry en bégayant qu'il était content de le voir. Cette affirmation avait surpris le jeune sorcier qui n'avait répondu que d'un hochement de tête, voyant que Dudley prenait son silence pour un rejet il s'était repris et avait invité son cousin à poursuivre la conversation dans un bar. Le jeune homme faisait des études de commerces et d'après ses dires il voulait le contacter depuis un moment mais n'avait jamais osé pensant qu'après ce que sa famille avait fait subir à Harry il ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui, et aussi il n'avait aucune idée de comment le contacter.

Après un moment d'hésitation Harry avait donné son adresse à Dudley pour qu'il puisse le contacter à nouveau. Etrangement il avait passé un bon après-midi avec son cousin et bien qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde compte tenu de leur passé, il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître la nouvelle personne qu'était devenue Dudley Dursley. Au fil des années ils s'étaient revus à plusieurs occasions, Harry lui avait présenté Ginny et quelques mois plus tard ils avaient fait la connaissance de Laura, sa petite-amie, une moldue tout à fait banale qui le rendait très heureux. Harry ne les avaient pas invité à leur mariage, bien trop magique pour eux, mais ils les avaient invités après leur lune de miel pour célébrer l'évènement. Les Potter-Weasley ne s'était pas non plus rendu au mariage de Dudley, Harry ne voulant pas s'imposer face au Dursley qu'ils espérait ne jamais revoir. Quand James, Albus et Lily étaient né le Moldu avait envoyé des cadeaux aux nouveau-nés et Ginny et Harry avaient fait de même pour la naissance de Martin et Julia, même si le jeune homme avait dû dissuader Ron et George de glisser des échantillons de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux » dans les colis. Quand ils passaient à côté de chez Dudley, la petite famille s'arrêtait toujours pour dire bonjour, même si cela requérait d'enchanter leurs vêtements le temps de la visite. Une forme de tradition c'était aussi développée entre les deux familles puisque tous les ans, la semaine de Noël les nouveaux recevaient les Potter-Weasley pour un grand repas et pour échanger des petits cadeaux. En vue de ces rendez-vous annuels Harry avait acheté des vêtements Moldu à toute sa petite famille pour leur plus grand déplaisir. Et aujourd'hui comme tous les ans il attendait patiemment dans la cuisine que tout le monde soit prêt.

« Papa, on est obligé d'y aller ? Bougonna la petite Lily alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers en trainant des pieds, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Oui ma chérie, on a promis à Dud et Laura qu'on serait là, en plus tu vas pouvoir t'amuser avec Julia, tu t'entends bien avec elle non ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille.

-Oui, mais on peut pas parler de magie là-bas et en plus j'aime pas m'habiller comme les Moldus ! Maman m'a fait mettre de collants, bouda la petite fille en tirant sur le bas de sa robe bleue.

-Ecoute voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va chez eux et je te promets qu'en rentrant on ira manger une grande glace et jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin ? Proposa le jeune père en posant un regard attendrie sur sa benjamine.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Vraiment ! Et si tu es sage tu pourras même prendre deux boules ! Mais chut c'est un secret ne le dis pas à Maman, répondit Harry avec un air conspirateur.

\- D'accord merci Papa ! S'exclama Lily en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de son père qui la serra contre lui.

Alors que la petite fille s'éloignait de son père en courant pour mettre ses chaussures des cris retentirent à l'étage faisant soupirer le jeune homme.

-Papa ! On n'arrive pas à fermer ces trucs, cria James depuis l'étage.

-J'arrive ! Répondit le sorcier en montant rapidement l'escalier pour rejoindre ses fils dans la chambre de son ainé.

Les deux garçons se tenaient côte à côte devant le miroir de la chambre leurs chemises déboutonnées sur le dos et leurs pantalons à moitié enfilés un air bougon sur le visage.

-Alors quel est le problème, demanda Harry en entrant.

-C'est trop dur j'y arrive pas, soupira Albus en lâchant la chemise qu'il tripotait.

-Ça fait mal aux doigts, on est vraiment obligés de mettre ça ? Continua James en finissant de mettre son pantalon, ça me comprime les jambes.

-Allez les garçons, faites un effort, c'est juste pour l'après-midi et j'ai promis à votre sœur qu'on irait manger des glaces après, les réconforta leur père en se baissant pour fermer la chemise du cadet.

-Tu ressembles à un pingouin Al, commenta l'ainée, toi aussi Pa'.

-On est habillé pareil idiot, rétorqua le plus jeune en tira la langue alors qu'Harry finissait d'aider James.

Harry interrompit leur chamaillerie avant qu'elle ne dégénère et envoya les deux garçons rejoindre leur sœur en bas alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre à la recherche de sa femme.

-Gin tu es prêtes ? Il va falloir qu'on y aille, en plus je pense que si on ne part pas très vite les enfants vont trouver un moyen de détruire leur vêtements.

-Juste une minute, j'ai du mal à fermer cette fermeture truc, lui répondit la voix de la jeune femme depuis leur salle de bain. Ah voilà, je suis là ! Déclara-t-elle en entrant triomphalement dans la pièce. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La jeune femme portait une robe vert émeraude qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux avec un col en cœur qui lui découvrait les épaules. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules et portait le collier qu'Harry lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

-Tu es magnifique ! Murmura le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

-Hum tu n'es pas mal non plus, ce costume te vas plutôt bien, assura Ginny en passant ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un tendre baiser des cris retentirent au rez-de-chaussée :

-Maman, Papa on y va quoi où quoi ?!

Les époux se séparent en riant et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur enfants impatients.


	16. Jour 16: During their morning ritual

_Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances même si la fin approche ! On a officiellement atteint la moitié de ce challenge plus que 14 OS, tous écrit (sauf le dernier xD ). Voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter si l'OS vous plaît !_

 **Jour 16: During their morning ritual(s)**

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'il glissait hors des bras de Morphée. Il étouffa un bâillement et se recala sur l'oreiller avec pour projet de se rendormir quelques minutes. Malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvient pas à replonger et avec un soupir défaitiste il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Même sans ses lunettes il distinguait sans problème la silhouette de Ginny étendue à ses côtés. La jeune femme lui faisait face et sa respiration profonde qui soulevait le drap à intervalle régulier indiquèrent à son compagnon qu'elle était toujours profondément endormie. N'ayant pas envie de se lever immédiatement et sachant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps Harry commença à observer la jeune sorcière (oui bon dit comme ça c'est flippant mais en vrai c'est mignon). Les bras sous l'oreiller, le visage profondément enfoncé dedans elle était, allongée de trois quart en direction de son compagnon, de sorte qu'Harry ne distinguait d'elle qu'une nuée abondante de cheveux roux et flou. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par son réveil dont le bruit fit grogner Ginny qui lui tourna le dos. Avec un sourire attendri il s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea en baillant vers la cuisine. Au passage il ramassa le journal que Coq avait aujourd'hui abandonné au pied de l'escalier et la cala sous son bras avant de le déposer sur la table de la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette plus ou moins expert il commanda l'organisation du petit déjeuner et dû plonger au sol quand une casserole un peu trop enthousiaste fonça sur lui. Râlant contre l'ustensile le jeune homme s'assit à sa place en commençant à lire le journal. Comme tous les matins c'est à ce moment que Ginny choisit de faire son entrée. Encore endormie elle traina des pieds jusqu'à la table où elle s'assit dans un grognement.

\- Tu travailles tard ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry en baillant.

\- Non à moins qu'une enquête se présente aujourd'hui c'est journée paperasse, répondit le jeune homme en posant sa tartine et son journal. Et toi ?

-Sûrement, Gwenog voulait bosser sur de nouvelles formations ça risque de prendre du temps, l'informa-t-elle avant de bailler.

-Encore ! C'est presque tous les jours en ce moment, grommela le jeune homme.

-Je sais chéri mais avec la compétition qui approche elle veut qu'on soit prête. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je pourrais rentrer la semaine prochaine, soupira Ginny avec un air désolé.

\- D'accord je comprends, souffla Harry bien qu'un peu contrarié.

Ces absences faisaient parties de leur vie de couple. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient des métiers exigeants et ils avaient appris à s'en accommoder. La jeune femme se leva et passa les bras autour du cou de son compagnon puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Moi non plus ça ne me plait pas, mais bon il nous reste une semaine entière et je serai vite de retour, promis-t-elle en se serrant contre le dos du jeune homme.

\- Je sais, je sais, je t'attendrai ce soir alors, répondit Harry en caressant le bras de sa petite-amie du coin du pouce.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je serai là tard, le prévint-elle.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je finirai ma paperasse, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Il faut qu'on aille se préparer on va être en retard, finit-elle par dire en interrompant l'étreinte.

Alors qu'elle finissait de petit-déjeuner Harry monta se laver à l'étage et pendant qu'il s'habillait Ginny prit sa place sous la douche.

-Ah en fait demain Andromeda déposera Teddy dans l'après-midi, indiqua le jeune homme alors que sa petite-amie s'habillait.

-Il reste dormir ? L'interrogea-t-elle en lançant un sort pour se sécher les cheveux.

-S'il est sage d'après sa grand-mère, répondit Harry alors que Ginny le rejoignait sur le lit.

-Ça devrait aller alors, conclut la jeune femme alors que son compagnon la prenait dans ses bras.

Elle cala sa tête contre son torse et pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent étendus l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire. Cet instant de calme faisait partie de leur routine matinale et ils chérissaient ce dernier moment de proximité avant leur séparation.

\- Si je rentre tôt on pourra peut-être l'emmener manger une glace, suggéra Ginny en faisant danser ses doigts sur le tissus de la robe d'Harry.

\- Oui pourquoi pas ! Ça sera l'occasion d'étrenner le bonnet que ta mère lui a tricoté.

-Cet enfant croule sous les cadeaux, s'amusa la jeune femme, c'est le cinquième bonnet que maman lui tricote ce mois-ci.

-Ils disparaissent tous mystérieusement, expliqua Harry, je crois qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les bonnets mais vu sa tendance à changer de couleur de cheveux en public on n'a pas vraiment le choix quand on passe par le Londres Moldu.

Ils continuèrent à parler du petit garçon encore quelques instants, de son anniversaire qui arrivait et des changements à faire dans sa chambre avant de se séparer à contrecœur. Après quelques baisers d'aurevoir ils partirent pour leurs travails respectif l'un en transplanant, l'autre en utilisant la cheminée.

Sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient adopté au fil des années une forme de routine matinale à laquelle ils étaient désormais très attachés. Ces moments de répétitions et de calmes constituaient des ponts d'ancrages dans leurs vie agitées et apportait au couple la normalité dont ils avaient besoin.


	17. Jour 17: Spooning

_Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre tout mignon qui me tenait à cœur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser._

 **Jour 17: Spooning**

« Gin, je suis rentré ! Cria Harry en s'extirpant de la cheminée.

-Je suis en haut chéri, lui répondit la voix étouffée de sa femme.

Le jeune homme posa son sac et ses chaussures dans l'entrée et attrapa un biscuit dans la cuisine avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour la rejoindre. Quand il arriva elle était allongée sur leur lit ses mains caressant paresseusement son ventre arrondi. Ginny en était désormais à son huitième mois de grossesse et passait le plus clair de son temps à la maison pour préparer l'arrivée du bébé et recevoir ses amis et sa famille pour contrer l'ennui qui s'était vite installé.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda la jeune femme sans prendre la peine de se relever. À ce stade de sa grossesse chaque mouvement était laborieux et se relever d'une position allongée était particulièrement difficile.

-Ça va, on a enfin eu des infos sur le receleur de baguettes volées qu'on traque depuis deux semaines, répondit Harry en s'allongeant à côté de sa femme. Et vous ?

-Ma mère est passée ce matin et elle a apporté de quoi manger pour les deux prochains mois, plaisanta Ginny en se lovant contre le torse de son époux. A part ça on a passé une journée plutôt tranquille, même si bébé était très agité aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en caressant tendrement son ventre.

Elle bougea légèrement se plaça sur le côté afin de soulager la douleur dans son dos et Harry se cola contre elle et posa sa main libre sur le ventre de Ginny.

-Alors comme ça on mène la vie dure à sa mère bravo mademoiselle ! S'exclama-t-il à l'intention de son enfant à naître alors que son épouse levait les yeux aux ciels.

-On ne sait même pas si c'est une fille, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, et ma mère et Andromeda sont persuadés que c'est un garçon.

-Je sais mais je suis sûre que j'ai raison, répondit le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

-Tu as un talent caché pour la divination maintenant ? Le taquina Ginny en souriant. En attendant fille ou garçon, le bébé n'a toujours pas de nom et on ne va pas pouvoir continuer à l'appeler bébé quand il sera né.

-Bébé Potter ça sonne plutôt bien pourtant, tu ne trouves pas ? Proposa malicieusement le jeune sorcier.

-Formidable et bien c'est toi qui lui expliquera pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça quand il sera plus grand ! Non plus sérieusement si c'est une fille j'ai pensé à Isabella.

\- Hum je ne sais pas, c'est joli mais… ça me fait un peu trop penser à Bellatrix, avoua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Pernelle ?

-Trop vieux, répondit immédiatement Ginny. Elisabeth ?

-Trop long, rétorqua le jeune homme. Arya ?

-Arya Potter ? Je trouve ça trop dur, trop de r, refusa la jeune femme en soupirant. Sinon pour un garçon j'ai pensé à Liam.

-Liam ? Pourquoi pas… mais si c'est un garçon, ce qui n'arrivera pas, j'ai une préférence pour Lucas, concéda Harry.

Les deux époux proposèrent encore une dizaine de noms et s'ils tombaient d'accord sur certains, aucuns ne les satisfaisait pleinement. Un silence s'installa dans la chambre alors qu'ils réfléchissaient. Harry caressait le ventre de sa femme, un air absent sur le visage quand cette dernière repris la parole d'une voix incertaine.

-Sinon j'avais pensé à quelque chose mais tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, annonça-t-elle surprenant son mari. On pourrait utiliser des prénoms de ta famille, proposa-t-elle doucement. Je suis très fière de porter le nom d'une de mes grands-mères et j'aimerai que nos enfants connaissent cette fierté.

Harry resta silencieux, il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité et l'idée mis un petit moment à faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

-Tu ne préfère pas qu'on le nomme d'après ta famille ? Je suis sûre que ta mère serait ravie, commença-t-il.

-On est suffisamment nombreux chez les Weasley pour que quelqu'un le face à notre place, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai proposé mais je comprends que cela soit compliqué.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant et s'imagina tenant dans ses bras un petit James Potter ou une petite Lily Potter. Puis il pensa à ses parents qu'il avait à peine connu, mort bien trop tôt pour connaître leur petits-enfants et tout à coup il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas leur rendre un plus bel hommage. En nommant ces enfants d'après ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde et qui étaient morts pour qu'ils vivent, il faisait survivre leur mémoire.

-James ou Lily Potter, ça me plairait beaucoup, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Ginny.

La jeune femme sourit, soulagée. Elle avait eu peur que cela soit un peu trop pour son mari et son silence lui avait fait craindre d'avoir raison.

-Alors c'est sûr James ou Lily Potter, s'exclama-t-elle en caressant son ventre rond.

-Peut-être même James Sirius Potter si c'est un garçon, ajouta doucement Harry en suivant le mouvement.

-Il serait honoré, répondit simplement Ginny en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

C'est à ce moment que le bébé décida de se réveiller et de donner un coup énergique dans le ventre de sa mère recouvert par les mains de ses deux parents.

-Il a l'air d'apprécier ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Ou elle, rétorqua Harry. Je pense qu'on a fait le bon choix, ajouta-t-il en déposant un doux baiser dans le cou de son épouse


	18. Jour 18: Doing something together

_Bonjour à tous les vacances sont presque finies mais j'espère que ça va quand même on s'approche doucement de la fin avec aujourd'hui un sujet qui me tiens à cœur : l'astronomie. Encore merci à tout ceux qui lisent et surtout à ceux qui se manifestent._

 **Audrey39120 :** Merci pour ta fidélité ça fait plaisir ! J'adore les trucs un peu guimauve (comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte xD ) Merci encore !

 **Jour 18 :** Doing something together

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Ginny pour la énième fois.

-Tu vas voir, répondit malicieusement Harry une nouvelle fois.

Malgré ses soupirs la jeune fille se laissa guider par son petit-ami. Ce dernier la tirait presque par la main alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la campagne anglaise. Ils sortaient du Terrier où ils avaient été invités à dîner et la jeune femme s'apprêtait à transplaner quand Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Surprise, elle l'avait suivi et cela faisait maintenant presque dix minutes qu'elle avançait à l'aveuglette.

Harry la fit marcher encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter en haut d'une petite colline un air satisfait sur le visage. D'un geste rapide de sa baguette le sorcier fit apparaître une couverture sur le sol et invita la jeune femme à y prendre place. Alors qu'elle obéissait son regard se posa sur le ciel étoilé et elle comprit immédiatement. Quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard chaque minutes qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble étaient précieuses. Comme ils avaient tous les deux un emplois du temps très chargé ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver en haut de la tour d'Astronomie la nuit. Souvent ils y restaient une heure ou deux, enlacés, et parlant doucement en regardant les étoiles. Parfois, ils ne disaient rien et admiraient juste l'immensité qui les surplombait, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Depuis, avec tout ce qui était arrivé et maintenant qu'il vivaient en plein Londres, ils n'avaient pas pu s'adonner à ce passe-temps.

-J'ai repéré cet endroit en me promenant avec Teddy et j'ai immédiatement eu envie de t'y emmener. Ça fait longtemps mais je me suis dis que ça te plairait expliqua Harry en s'allongeant à côté de sa compagne.

-C'est une merveilleuse idée, lui assura Ginny en se tournant pour l'embrasser.

Quand ils rompirent leur étreinte, la jeune femme se blottit contre son petit-ami les yeux en direction du ciel. En cette nuit de printemps il faisait encore assez chaud pour qu'ils puissent rester étendue là sans souffrir du froid, se concentrant simplement sur le ciel étoilé.

-Trouvé ! S'exclama la jeune femme ravie en pointant l'étoile du berger du doigt.

-Ah j'y étais presque ! Répondit Harry qui venait de repérer la Grande Ourse et s'apprêtait à s'en servir pour trouver la fameuse planète.

C'était un petit jeu qu'ils avaient mis en place au cours de leurs nuits d'observations et c'était vite devenue une vraie compétition entre eux. Il n'y avait bien sûr rien à gagner mais la fierté et la satisfaction d'avoir repéré l'étoile directrice avant l'autre leur suffisait amplement. Bien qu'ils soient dans le noir le jeune homme devinait le sourire satisfait de sa compagne et sans attendre il se mit en quête de Cassiopée. Le « w » céleste était la première constellation qu'ils avaient repéré ensemble et ils commençaient toujours leur contemplation de la voute céleste en le localisant.

-Juste derrière, très au Nord, Cassiopée, indiqua à son tour Harry en levant paresseusement le bras.

-Ah oui ! Regarde juste derrière ta constellation préférée le Triangle, se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

-Hé j'ai dit que c'était la plus facile à identifier pas que c'était ma préférée, soupira Harry.

Sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le ciel et se posèrent sur l'étoile la plus brillante qui l'habitait : Sirius, murmura-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

Ginny qui avait suivi son regard le serra plus fort contre elle, tout en évitant soigneusement de poser son regard sur la constellation des Gémeaux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, les yeux perdus dans la voute céleste, alors que la main du jeune homme caressait doucement les cheveux de sa compagne.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on les appelle la Petite et la Grande Ourse alors qu'elles ressemblent clairement à des casseroles, déclara-t-il soudain rompant le silence triste mais confortable qui c'était installé entre eux.

-Oui mais la constellation de la Petite ou de la grande Casserole ça sonne moins bien, répliqua la jeune femme en souriant. Et puis si tu avais été plus attentif pendant les cours du professeur Sinistra tu connaîtrais la réponse, le taquina-t-elle.

-Hé ! Moi au moins je savais que même si on l'appelle l'étoile du berger c'est en fait la planète Vénus que l'on voit, rétorqua immédiatement Harry.

-Je le savais aussi, j'étais fatiguée ce soir-là, et puis une certaine personne me déconcentrait, se défendit-elle ne lui donnant un petit coup sur le torse.

-Ah oui je crois me souvenir que je faisais quelque chose comme ça, acquiesça le jeune homme en se penchant pour embrasser sa compagne.

Ginny répondit au baiser, avant de reposer sa tête contre le torse de son petit-ami.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ces deux constellations tiennent leur nom d'un mythe grec. Zeus avait encore eut un enfant avec une mortelle et pour se venger Héra sa femme, avant changer la pauvre mère en ourse, laissant l'enfant croire que sa mère avait été tuer par un ours. En grandissant il devint chasseur d'ours pour tuer l'animal qui lui avait pris sa mère et un jour dans la forêt il tomba sur l'ourse qu'elle était devenue. Alors qu'il allait la tuer d'une flèche, Zeus eut pitié de la mère et de l'enfant et les changea tous deux en constellations avant de les placer côte à côte dans le ciel, expliqua finalement la jeune femme laissant ses doigts se promener le long du torse d'Harry.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil impressionné à sa compagne.

-Quoi je peux être intelligente moi aussi ! Se défendit-elle rapidement. (je sais des choses)

-Je sais, j'étais justement en train de penser à la chance que j'ai d'être avec une femme aussi belle et intelligente, lui confia-t-il en la regardant amoureusement.

Même dans le noir il savait que les joues de la jeune femme avaient rosit sous l'effet de son compliment.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, finit-elle par répondre avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les deux amoureux continuèrent à observer le ciel pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de rentrer chez eux les yeux et le cœur encore pleins d'étoiles.


	19. Jour 19: In formal wear

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous, comme promis voici la suite avec un OS un peu plus triste cette fois (désolé promis le fluff reviens bientôt.) N'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir._

 **Jour 19:** In formal wear

Planté devant le miroir de la salle-de bain du Terrier Harry ajustait le nœud papillon que Molly l'avait forcé à mettre par-dessus sa robe. Ladite robe était une robe sorcière de cérémonie bleue, taillée sur mesure pour le jeune homme et il était encore moins à l'aise dedans que dans sa dernière robe de cérémonie Aussi embarrassant qu'avait été le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers, le seul enjeu avait été de ne pas écraser les pieds de sa partenaire en dansant, aujourd'hui l'occasion était beaucoup moins festive.

Deux mois après la bataille de Poudlard et ses événements tragiques et alors que le monde sorcier sortait doucement la tête de l'eau et se reconstruisait, toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione avait reçu une lettre venant du Ministère. Une invitation, plutôt une convocation aux yeux d'Harry, à une cérémonie commémorative le 2 août, soit trois mois pile après la bataille. Lors de cette cérémonie le nouveau ministre remettrait des ordres de Merlins à tous les participants de la Bataille de Poudlard. Des ordres deuxième classe pour toute la famille, y compris Fred à titre posthume, et des médailles de commandeur pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lupin à titre posthume. Quand les lettres étaient arrivées un grand silence avait envahie la cuisine, les yeux de Molly avaient rougis quand elle avait vu le nom de Fred sur la lettre et tout le monde avait lu son courrier le visage fermé. Dans un premier temps Harry avait refusé d'y aller, il ne voulait pas de récompenses pour ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là. C'était peut-être une victoire pour le monde sorcier mais certains avait tout perdu en échange, et son cœur se serra en pensant à Teddy.

Ginny avait fini par le convaincre d'assister à la cérémonie, pas pour lui mais pour sa famille lui avait-elle dit et Harry avait compris qu'elle voulait surtout dire pour elle. Alors il avait accepté ce qui expliquait qu'il était désormais engoncé dans une robe de cérémonie dans la salle-de-bain du Terrier. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au miroir : Molly avait essayé de discipliner ses cheveux sans succès et son nœud papillon était de travers mais il décida qu'il était suffisamment présentable et sorti de la pièce étroite pour rejoindre la cuisine. Tous les Weasley étaient au rez-de-chaussée, tous dans leur plus belle robe, un air triste sur le visage. Le regard de Harry se posa immédiatement sur Georges qui était assis à la table du salon, une assiette pleine devant lui. Pourtant les yeux dans le vague et les jointures des doigts blanches à force de les serrer il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de manger quoi que se soit. Assis à côté de lui Ron semblait avoir perdu son appétit habituel et serrait la main d'Hermione dont les yeux tristes s'éclairèrent en voyant Harry. Il la salua du regard n'ayant pas le cœur à parler et se rendit dans le salon où le reste de la famille attendait. Arthur, Charlie et Percy échangeaient des banalités sans enthousiasme alors que Bill et Fleur murmuraient en fixant George du coin de l'œil. Molly, elle, s'agitait dans tous les sens, elle vérifiait les tenues de ses enfants, tapotait les coussins, ajustait son chapeau, sans s'interrompre un instant. Mais l'attention du sorcier se posa sur la jeune femme qui se tenait debout à côté de la cheminée et qui jouait distraitement avec le tissus de sa robe bleu foncé. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'élança dans sa direction et il la serra contre lui. Harry savait ce à quoi elle pensait, ce à quoi ils pensaient tous, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous habillés pour un événement, c'était pour l'enterrement de Fred, Lupin et Tonks.

« Ah Harry tu es là ! S'exclama Molly en les forçant à interrompre leur étreinte. Tu es très élégant, si seulement tes cheveux pouvaient être plus coiffés ! Bon nous allons bientôt y aller, dès qu'Andromeda et Teddy seront arrivés nous partirons. Je compte sur vous pour avoir un comportement irréprochable, ajouta-t-il alors que tout le monde se réunissait dans le salon.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Andromeda et Molly s'étaient énormément rapprochés et se soutenaient dans leur processus de deuil. Elles avaient toute deux perdus un enfant ce jour-là et elles étaient unis par une douleur similaire qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Harry lui, faisait de son mieux pour s'impliquer dans la vie de Teddy et pour aider la mère de Tonks à élever son petit-fils. Aujourd'hui elle allait recevoir les médailles posthumes de sa fille et de son gendre, et Molly avait refusé qu'elle y aille seule c'est pourquoi elle lui avait donné rendez-vous au Terrier avant la cérémonie.

Après l'explication de Molly, Harry saisit la main de sa compagne et ils rejoignirent Ron et Hermione dans un coin de la pièce. Le jeune Weasley semblait de meilleure humeur et fit même quelques remarques qui déridèrent ses amis. Le cœur d'Harry s'allégea en voyant Ginny sourire. Avec tout ce qu'ils traversaient en ce moment ces petits moments de joies étaient rares et précieux. La jeune femme sentit le regard de son petit-ami sur elle et tourna la tête pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Tout irait bien. Il le su à cet instant alors qu'ils se tenaient là tous les deux dans leur tenue formelles. Oui il y allait y avoir d'autres moments compliqués, d'autres tenues de cérémonie, d'autres instant où le monde s'écroule autour de vous mais tant qu'ils seraient tous les deux Harry était persuadé que tout irait bien


	20. Jour 20: Dancing

_Bonjour, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, voici un nouvel OS, beaucoup plus joyeux que le dernier. Plus que 10 et ça sera finit mais j'ai déjà d'autres projets ! Si ça vous intéresse en ce moment je participe au challenge A fanart's promise, concernant La Passe-Miroir, sur Wattpad sous le pseudo Nonamee-chan. N'hésitez pas à commenter !_

 **Jour 20 :** Dancing

Harry détestait danser. Bon il est vrai que détester est un mot un peu fort mais toujours est-il que moins il dansait mieux il se portait. Enfant, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire à part en cours de sport. Autant dire qu'entre ses vêtements trop grands, ses lunettes rondes et la présence de Dudley toujours prêt à l'humilier, le jeune sorcier ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de ces moments. Son expérience au bal du Tournois des trois sorciers l'avait conforté dans son dégout de la chose. Arrivé dans la vie adulte il évitait le plus possible de se trouver dans une situation nécessitant de danser, même s'il se prêtait parfois maladroitement à l'exercice (cf la fête d'Halloween de Luna). Côté professionnel, le ciel était clair, il était quand même rare qu'un Aurore ait besoin de danser dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, mais côté privé c'était plus compliqué.

Au plus grand désespoir du jeune homme Ginny, elle, aimait danser. Sans prétention aucune bien sûr, mais elle aimait bouger son corps au rythme de la musique et se perdre un instant. Et bien qu'il déteste cette activité Harry adorait regarder sa compagne danser. C'est pourquoi il arrivait souvent que durant les soirées auxquelles ils étaient invités, Harry reste assit dans un coin, souvent avec Neville et Ron, tout en admirant sa petit-amie alors qu'elle se déhanchait.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait actuellement à la pendaison de crémaillère de Neville et Hannah. Un verre à la main il discutait avec Ron confortablement installé sur le canapé alors que leurs compagnes dansaient quelques mètres plus loin. Malheureusement pour Harry, aujourd'hui Ginny semblait bien décidée à le faire bouger. D'habitude elle respectait le désir du jeune homme et s'éloignait en soupirant mais aujourd'hui l'alcool aidant un peu, elle voulait absolument qu'il la rejoigne.

Décidée à le faire bouger, la jeune femme abandonna donc la piste de danse pour rejoindre son compagnon. Ce-dernier qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait, l'accueillit en souriant.

« Fatiguée ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Pas le moins du monde, je suis juste venue chercher quelque chose, lui répondit la jeune femme avec aplomb.

-Ah bon quoi ? L'interrogea Harry qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle pourrait avoir besoin dans le salon de Neville.

-Toi ! Dit-elle simplement en lui prenant la main. Viens danser, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

-Hum non, merci pas ce soir, refusa immédiatement le jeune homme sous les yeux amusés de son meilleur ami.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît, insista-t-elle en tirant sur sa main de manière enfantine.

-Gin, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, tenta de se dérober le jeune homme.

-Oui mais tu m'aimes moi non ?

-Oui, répondit Harry lentement sentant le pige se tisser autour de lui.

-Alors fait moi plaisir viens danser ! Conclut-elle avec autorité.

Harry lança un regard désespéré à Ron qui n'ayant aucune pitié pour son meilleur ami riait à gorge déployée.

-Euh… je, essaya de protester le pauvre sorcier sans y parvenir, l'alcool et les rires de Ron ne l'aidant pas à formuler un réponse cohérente ou intelligible.

Sentant qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de persuasion avant de céder Ginny changea de tactique.

-On ne s'est quasiment pas vu de la soirée et j'ai passé la semaine à l'entrainement, j'aimerais bien passer un peu de temps avec toi ce soir, avant que je ne reparte, soupira-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à le faire céder elle essayait de le faire culpabiliser et sa stratégie avait l'air de fonctionner. Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils alors que ses pupilles oscillaient, signe de sa réflexion interne. Voyant cela Ginny compris qu'elle avait presque gagné et décida de porter le coup final. Prenant de cours con compagnon elle se pencha en avant et lui offrit un baiser langoureux qu'elle interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment réagir.

-Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle alors, sûre d'elle.

-J'arrive… répondit le jeune homme les joues rouges, encore incertain de ce qui venait de de passer.

-Elle t'a complétement manipulé, ricana Ron en regardant son ami se lever.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop faire le malin tu es le prochain, rétorqua Harry en lui pointant du doigt Hermione qui s'approchait.

Sa satisfaction de voir son ami se faire embarquer à son tour fut de courte de durée car Ginny qui était bien décidée à le faire danser le tira par le bras pour le faire accélérer. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent rapidement au milieu du salon, entourés par une dizaine de jeunes sorciers se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique. Les deux pieds ancrés au sol Harry fit mine de bouger le haut de son corps sans grande conviction.

-On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau ! Détends-toi un peu ! Lui ordonna la jeune femme en se moquant gentiment.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna le sorcier en décollant lentement ses pieds du sol.

Malgré sa mauvaise volonté il finit par se laisser porter par la musique et ses mouvements devinrent plus naturels pour le plus grand plaisir de Ginny. Alors qu'ils ne dansaient que depuis quelques minutes, la musique s'adoucit et des couples commencèrent à se former sur la piste de danse. Avec un sourire charmeur, la jeune femme posa ses mains sur la nuque de son compagnon et se colla à lui. Instinctivement ce dernier la serra dans ses bras, ses mains se déposant dans le creux de son dos et elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le torse du jeune homme. Ils commencèrent alors à se mouvoir lentement, bougeant leurs pieds de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique lente.

Harry détestait danser, mais il aimait être avec Ginny, et alors qu'il la serra dans ses bras, il se dit que finalement danser pouvait être agréable.


	21. Jour 21: CookingBaking

_Bonjour à tous, voici l'un de mes OS préférés, en fait je crois que j'adore quand il y a les enfants, mais bon je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait super plaisir._

 **Jour 21 :** Cooking/ Baking

Pour les 4 ans de Rose, Hermione et Ron avait invité toute la famille Weasley étendue à venir fêter l'évènement chez eux. Sachant que leurs amis allaient être débordés par les préparatifs Harry et Ginny leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour les aider. Molly s'occupant déjà de presque tout le repas Hermione avait proposé à ses mais de faire le cadeau d'anniversaire de la petite fille à une condition : il devait le faire à la manière des Moldus. Devant la surprise de ses amis la jeune femme avait expliqué son étrange exigence, elle voulait que ses enfants grandissent en connaissant aussi le monde Moldu étant donné qu'une partie de leur famille en faisait partie. De plus, elle avait envie qu'ils goutent un gâteaux d'anniversaire semblable à ceux qu'elle avait étant plus jeune, afin qu'ils partagent son expérience. Malgré quelques réticentes le couple avait accepté, comprenant à quelle point c'était important pour Hermione.

La veille de l'anniversaire, Harry avait emmené ses trois enfants dans un supermarché Moldu pour acheter de quoi faire le gâteau. Après avoir empêché James de mettre n'importe quoi dans le cadis et avoir répondu aux 500 questions d'Albus et Lily, il avait réussi à réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaire, ainsi que quelques sucreries qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser à ses enfants. Une fois à la maison, il avait posé les ingrédients sur la table et avait attendu que Ginny rentre en jouant avec leurs enfants. Dès qu'elle était arrivée les deux adultes s'étaient dirigés de manière incertaine en direction de la cuisine. Ils n'étaient pas trop mauvais en cuisine mais leur compétences se limitaient aux sorts que Molly leur avait appris ou des expériences qu'ils avaient pu faire. Heureusement pour eux Hermione leur avait donné une recette très détaillé de quatre-quarts au chocolat un gâteau plutôt simple à faire.

« Bon par quoi on commence ? Demanda Ginny à son mari en retroussant les manches de sa robe.

-Je ne sais pas moi, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

-Hé ! De nous deux c'est toi qui a vécut avec des Moldus pas moi, tu devrais savoir comment on fait.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai gâteau d'anniversaire et ceux de Dudley était fait par ma tante et j'avais interdiction formelle d'y toucher, expliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils, je suis presque aussi ignorant que toi sur le sujet.

Ginny passa un main le long du dos de son mari un air désolé sur le visage, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait des histoires sur son enfance elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi.

-Bon et bah dans ce cas il ne nous reste qu'à suivre la recette ça ne doit pas beaucoup changer des gâteaux sorciers, déclara-t-elle avec entrain.

-Vous faites le gâteau de Rose ? On peut aider ? Les interrompit soudain James en entrant dans la cuisine suivit de prêt par son frère et sa sœur.

-Oui Lily veut faire cuisine, confirma la petite fille en avançant de façon maladroite jusqu'aux jambes de son père.

-Moi je veux mélanger ! Déclara très sérieusement Albus.

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se tourner en direction de leurs enfants.

-Hum je pense qu'on pourrait utiliser quelques petites mains de plus, qu'est-ce que tu en penses chérie ? Proposa le sorcier avec un grand sourire.

-Absolument, venez avec moi mes petits chefs vous allez m'aider à peser les ingrédients pendant que Papa casse les œufs, déclara Ginny en se penchant pour prendre Lily dans ses bras.

Suivie par ses deux fils la jeune femme récupéra les ingrédients nécessaire ainsi qu'une balance et installa tout ce petit monde sur la grande table. De son côté Harry avait disposé deux bols devant lui et avait attrapé un œuf qu'il contemplait avec appréhension, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait séparé le blanc du jaune sans utiliser la magie. Bien que ses gestes soient incertains, il arriva sans trop de difficultés à compartimenter les quatre œufs, pour sa plus grande fierté, puis amena le bol contenant les jaunes à côté de sa petite famille.

-Bon d'après la recette il faut les mélanger avec le sucre, annonça-t-il en posant le bol devant ses fils surexcités.

-Je mélange ! S'écria immédiatement Al en saisissant la cuillère en bois que sa mère lui avait donné.

-D'accord mais c'est moi qui verse, réclama James en croisant les bras.

-Moi aussi, s'exclama la petite dernière assise sur les genoux de sa mère en agitant les bras.

-D'accord Lily tu peux m'aider, mais il ne faut pas en mettre partout, répondit très sérieusement l'ainé.

Avec un sourire sincère Ginny tendit le bol à James qui le rapprocha de sa petite sœur et ensemble les deux enfants versèrent le sucre sur les œufs tandis que Albus mélangeait avec énergie.

-Ça m'a l'air plutôt bien Al, tu peux arrêter, indiqua Harry au bout de quelques minutes. Maintenant il faut ajouter la farine et la levure.

-C'est mon tour de mélanger, déclara James en prenant la cuillère en bois des mains de son frère.

-Non, c'est moi, refusa le cadet en tentant de reprendre l'ustensile.

-Albus, laisse ton frère le faire, c'est chacun son tour, va aider ton père à faire fondre le beurre, lui proposa Ginny pour éviter la crise.

-Lily aussi beurre, ajouta la petite fille en tendant les bras en direction de son père.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et il s'éloigna en direction du plan de travail suivit par un Albus boudeur. Il utilisa sa baguette pour faire fondre le beurre que son fils avait coupé, ne disposant pas de plaques de cuisson ou de micro-ondes, puis il aida sa fille à verser le beurre dans le saladier ce qui facilita la tâche de James. Ginny aida ensuite ses enfants à couper le chocolat en morceau, les empêchant d'en manger trop dans le processus, puis le fit fondre tandis qu'Harry battait les blancs en neige armé uniquement d'une fourchette. Il incorpora ensuite les blancs du mieux qu'il put et versa le tout dans un moule permettant ainsi au reste de sa famille de commencer leur activité favorite dans la préparation : racler les plats. Armés d'une cuillère les deux garçons se partageaient le saladier, tandis que Lily raclait joyeusement les reste de chocolat fondu dans un petit bol. Harry lança un sort pour faire cuire la préparation et rejoignit sa femme et ses enfants autour du saladier.

-Tu as du chocolat sur le visage, dit-il à Ginny en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Toi aussi, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle en lui étalant du chocolat sur la joue, regardez-moi ça les enfants Papa mange comme un cochon ! Ajouta-t-elle en faisant éclater de rire les trois.

Alors que le rire cristallin de ses enfants se répandaient dans la cuisine Harry contempla la pièce. La table était couverte de farine, de sucre et de chocolats fondus et des bols sales trainaient un peu partout sur le plan de travail. En plus du bazar la robe de Lily était couverte de chocolat et les deux garçons aurait bien besoin de se débarbouiller.

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent, lui chuchota Ginny à l'oreille, résumant parfaitement sa pensée. Cuisiner en famille. »


	22. Jour 22: In a battle side-by-side

_Hop après une petite absence voici un nouvel OS, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pour trouver un angle d'approche que j'aimais !_

 **Jour 22:** In battle, side-by-side

Ginny était accroupie derrière le canapé dans l'espoir que sa cachette la dissimulerait suffisamment longtemps aux yeux de ses assaillants pour qu'elle puisse trouver une solution. L'obscurité qui régnait dans le salon l'empêchait de le voir mais elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas très loin, ce qui la rassura sensiblement, au moins elle n'était pas seule dans cette bataille. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, leur agresseur étaient au nombre de trois, et ils étaient armés, Harry et elle étaient donc en sous-nombre mais ils avaient aussi leur baguette et en tant qu'Auror, le jeune homme avait vu pire. Seulement la situation était particulière ici, les deux époux était tranquillement entrain de profiter de leur soirée sur le canapé quand des cris avait retentit derrière eux. L'instinct avait immédiatement pris le dessus et ils avaient réussi à éviter les premières attaques et à se mettre à l'abris.

Heureusement pour eux Harry avait eu la présence d'esprit d'éteindre toutes les lumières afin de déstabiliser les agresseurs, comptant sur le fait que le handicap serait minime pour sa femme et lui qui évoluaient en milieu connu.

Son cœur battait aussi vite que les pensées défilaient alors qu'il cherchait une solution à leur situation. Il savait que Ginny était une bonne duelliste et bien qu'elle n'ait pas pratiqué depuis quelques années il lui faisait confiance pour s'en tirer face à une personne. Cela laissait donc deux adversaire pour lui et il savait grâce aux bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester cacher encore longtemps. Ils devaient bouger et vite. N'ayant aucun moyen de contacter sa femme dont il distinguait à peine la silhouette, Harry décida d'abandonner sa position sous la table et commença à ramper jusqu'à elle le plus discrètement possible. L'absence de lumière semblait bel et bien avoir déstabiliser les assaillants puisqu'Harry entendait leur pas et leur voix étouffés dans le couloir ce qui lui donna le temps de rejoindre son épouse.

« Gin, murmura-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme sursauta à son contact et se retourna prête à l'attaquer avant de se radoucir en devinant le visage de son mari dans l'obscurité.

-Harry tu m'as fait peur ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Désolé, mais ils se rapprochent, et j'ai une idée. Dès qu'ils arrivent dans le salon on leur saute dessus, l'effet de surprise nous donnera un petit avantage, en plus si on reste caché ils finiront par nous trouver et ils auront le dessus, expliqua-t-il le plus doucement possible.

-D'accord ça me va, mais sois prudent, lui ordonna la jeune femme toujours en chuchotant,

-Comme d'habitude, rétorqua son époux qui bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir savait que Ginny avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réponse.

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas et des chuchotements à quelques mètres d'eux

-Tu crois qu'ils sont ici ? Demanda la première personne, un homme.

-C'est obligé on a cherché partout en bas et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de monter, lui répondit une autre voix d'homme.

-Ça aurait été plus rapide avec la lumière, bougonna une voix féminine.

-Chut je crois que j'ai entendu du bruit, lui ordonna la première voix.

Harry attendit que les pas s'approchent encore un peu avant de bondir hors de sa cachette en direction de ses assaillants. Comme prévu la surprise les figea un instant et l'Auror lança une attaque qu'ils évitèrent à la dernière seconde. Une fois remis de leur surprise ils commencèrent à viser Harry qui esquiva presque tout avant de se faire toucher à la jambe. De son côté Ginny profita du fait qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur son mari pour attaquer à son tour, touchant les trois figures à de multiples reprises. Ceux-ci s'abritèrent devant le canapé laissant le temps au jeune homme de récupérer le projectile en caoutchouc qui l'avait atteint à la cuisse et de le mettre dans son propre pistolet en plastique. Il courut ensuite pour aider Ginny qui était, seule au prise avec leurs adversaires, sortis de leur cachette. Après un échange de tir acharné, Harry fit un signe de tête à Ginny et il se replièrent derrière un fauteuil.

-Je n'ai plus de munitions, lui dit-il en pointant son arme désormais inutile, et toi ?

-Il doit m'en rester deux ou trois, soupira-t-elle à son tour, je pense qu'ils seront bientôt à sec aussi.

-Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution si on veut gagner cette bataille, déclara-t-il sur un ton grave.

-D'accord, je te couvre, bon courage, lui dit-il en levant son arme factice.

Alors que Ginny se levait et tirait ses dernières munitions sur les attaquants, Harry sprinta et se jeta sur l'un d'entre eux trop occupé à riposter pour le voir arrivé. Il plaqua son ennemi au sol le forçant à lâcher son arme et commença à le chatouiller férocement provoquant l'hilarité du petit garçon. En tournant la tête il vit que sa femme l'avait rejoint et faisait subir le même traitement à leur deux autres enfants.

-C'est bon on se rend, couina James entre deux éclats de rire.

-Oui, stop arrêtez, renchérit Albus qui se tordait de rire sur le sol.

-Vous avez gagné ! Ajouta Lily à son tour.

Harry échangea un sourire complice avec Ginny avant de se lever pour libérer son ainé. Ce dernier s'assis et passe un main dans ses cheveux avant de jeter un regard en coin à son père.

-C'est de la triche Papa ! S'exclama-t-il en ramassant son arme en plastique.

-Pas du tout, nous avions interdictions d'utiliser la magie mais tu n'as jamais mentionné les chatouilles, rétorqua Harry.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel, dans une attitude qui rappelait beaucoup celle de sa mère et fut vite soutenu par son petit frère.

-Vous avez peut-être gagné mais on vous a touché plus de fois, rétorqua Albus en se positionnant à côté de son frère.

-C'est vrai, vous visez plutôt bien, lui concéda Ginny.

-J'ai même touché Papa, déclara Lily avec un grand sourire plein de fierté.

-On gagnera la prochaine fois, affirma James en souriant à sa petite sœur, venez on va mettre un stratégie au point ! Ajouta-t-il en entrainant les deux autres à l'étage, laissant à ses parents le soin de ranger le salon.

Alors qu'ils remettaient de l'ordre d'un coup de baguette Harry pensa que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Dudley il faudrait qu'il le remercie chaleureusement pour ces jouets Moldu qu'il avait offert à ses enfants.

-On fait vraiment une équipe du tonnerre, déclara Ginny en se glissant à côté de lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Plutôt oui, je dirais même qu'à nous deux on est presque invincible, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa femme. »


End file.
